Dangerous Affair
by Hegodart
Summary: What started out as two friendly strangers getting to know each other over lunch, ended up becoming the deadliest affair anyone has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**After receiving many reviews and PMs about writing a chapter story, I've finally decided to take a shot. **

* * *

_**DANGEROUS AFFAIR**_

_What started out as a simple lunch between two friendly strangers, ended up becoming the most dangerous affair anyone has ever seen._

_

* * *

_

"I was abducted by aliens!"

Cagalli Yula Attha's eyes flew up to the woman that was walking around, flaring her arms around repeating that aliens had abducted her. As if sensing eyes on her, the woman paused and stared at Cagalli. She shifted uneasily where she was standing as the woman began approaching her.

"I was abducted by aliens," the insane woman stated for the nth time.

Cagalli fought back the urge to give a rude reply, instead she gave the woman a curious glance, "oh really…"

Before the mentally ill woman could say anymore, Cagalli picked up her suitcase and began walking through the train station hoping that the woman would take it as a hint of disinterest. Unfortunately, the woman proved to be completely oblivious as she also began walking to match the pace of Cagalli's.

"It happened while I was out eating dinner one night," the woman went on, "I was minding my own business when an abnormal looking fellow told me to follow him in some foreign language."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "If the language was foreign, then how did you know he was telling you to follow him?"

"He zapped me, instantly making me understand his language," the woman replied.

Cagalli glanced beside her at the women with wild, greasy hair, dirty, ripped up clothes and two different pairs of shoes on. It was easy to conclude that not only was this woman deranged but she is also clearly living on the streets.

"I would love to hear the rest of your adventure," Cagalli said, "but I really have to go now."

The woman smiled and made a weird peace sign with her hand.

"I will find you to continue our discussion," she said before twirling and running off.

Cagalli watched as the woman ran right into a bunch of teenagers that twisted their faces in disgust and told the woman to get lost.

Cagalli laughed to herself, "it seems New York is just as interesting as I've heard it was."

As she walked up the last few steps leading out of the station, Cagalli stopped in amazement. Being from a small town, she was not used to seeing so many tall buildings and so much people. It seemed as if in New York, everyone had somewhere to be, there was constant movement. As she stood there watching the different people passing by, she couldn't help the excitement building up inside of her.

Cagalli put her suitcase in between her legs, making sure to have a strong hold on it due to the stories her father had told her about thieves. She pulled out a little map telling her where all the hotels are located.

After locating the one she was booked under on the map, Cagalli decided that after a lengthy train ride, she deserved something to eat. Lifting up the handle of her suitcase, she began walking towards the road to hail a taxi. After several attempts at getting a taxi driver's attention Cagalli sighed and looked around. She witnessed many people calling a taxi and having one come rushing to the curb with only one shot causing Cagalli to frown.

"This is ridiculous," Cagalli mumbled.

A woman wearing a black female business suit stepped up beside her, lifting one had in the air and letting out a whistle. After a few seconds a taxi pulled up to the curb.

Cagalli gaped at the woman walking towards the taxi.

"Excuse me," Cagalli called before the woman could enter the car.

A look of annoyance crossed over the middle aged woman's face before she plastered a smile on, "yes?"

"I'm from a small town in Georgia and…" Cagalli paused as she saw the woman rolling her eyes. Maybe telling the story of her life wasn't the best idea.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asked.

"I need a taxi."

The woman looked surprised at first but then laughed.

"You're clearly not from around here," the woman stated as she turned toward the road.

"Taxi!" the woman yelled at the top of her lungs.

Cagalli was a little frightened at what the woman had just done, since she was expecting her to just give her the one that was waiting. But she was thankful as a taxi pulled up behind the other one.

"Thank you so much Ma'am," Cagalli called, but the woman had already gotten in the taxi.

The taxi driver stepped out, helping Cagalli with her luggage which she thanked him for.

Getting in the back seat of the car Cagalli told the man to bring her to a restaurant.

"I'm going to need an address..." the taxi driver said over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure; just take me somewhere that gives good food."

The taxi driver made no attempt to hide the tired sigh that left his mouth as he pulled off of the curb.

As they were driving to Cagalli's unknown restaurant destination, she began to wonder that the taxi driver could simply be taking her around in circles to get the most money out of her, something she should have thought about before leaving the destination up to the driver.

After about half an hour of driving, the taxi finally pulled up beside a bistro.

"They serve the best Italian food in the city," the taxi driver said looking through the rear view mirror at Cagalli.

"Thank you sir," Cagalli said, "and how much do I owe you?"

"I'll give you a discount since you're a lost pup."

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "lost pup?"

"You're not from around here, just don't be walking around alone," the taxi man continued, "it will be fifteen dollars by the way."

Cagalli fished into her wallet for the money. Pulling out a twenty and handing it to him.

"Keep the change," Cagalli said stepping out of the car, "consider the five a tip."

The taxi man smiled widely at Cagalli due to the fact that no one usually tipped a taxi driver, deciding not to mention this fact, the taxi man drove away.

Before entering the Italian bistro, Cagalli could already smell the delicious aroma of the food being cooked inside.

Upon walking inside, Cagalli was greeted by a nice young female waiter.

"Good afternoon ma'am, welcome to our bistro," the waiter said picking up a menu then handing it to Cagalli, "here we give the customers the liberty to seat themselves based on what they like."

"Thank you very much…" Cagalli began leaning in to read the name tag, "Luna."

Luna smiled, "No problem, I'll be around to serve you after you are comfortably seated."

Cagalli immediately searched for a booth. She loved sitting at booths because they were comfortable and offered more privacy than sitting at a table.

Staring out at the dinning area, Cagalli finally noticed the only empty booth and quickly rushed over with her suitcase trailing behind to claim it as hers.

When she reached the booth, however, she noticed that there was a jacket lying on the seat, but nobody was around. Contemplating whether or not to move the jacket for a few minutes, Cagalli finally decided that the person probably left it there by accident. She folded the jacket, slipped into the booth and placed the jacket off to the side of the table.

While Cagalli was looking over the menu, she suddenly heard someone clearing their throat beside her. Curiously Cagalli looked up to see a handsome blue haired, emerald eyed man staring down at her. They were playing a staring contest for awhile before Cagalli broke the silence.

"Uh, sir, can I help you?" she asked.

The man smirked at her, "you see that jacket over there?"

"Oh, I apologize, this must be yours," Cagalli replied picking up the jacket and giving it to the man.

He let out a deep, pleasant laugh, "It is mine, along with the booth you're sitting in."

Cagalli blushed, then pouted as she realized this was the last empty booth, "But this is the only booth left."

"Exactly why I would like it back," the man said still smiling.

"Can't you be a gentleman and let me keep it as a reward for not stealing your jacket?" Cagalli pleaded.

"I hardly doubt my jacket is your style," the man challenged.

"You don't know my style," she stated.

"Well then, since it doesn't seem like this is going to end anytime soon," the man said taking a seat across from Cagalli, "We're going to have to share the booth."

"As long as you're not annoying company, its fine by me," Cagalli smirked. It seems living in New York would never get boring with all the interesting people here.

"I must say it's been a while since I've met such an outgoing stranger who walks around with a large suitcase," the man said referring to the suitcase leaning up against the seat.

"I'm not from around here, I just got off the train about an hour ago," Cagalli told him.

"Oh, well than as a complete stranger to New York's fine cuisine," the man said taking the menu from in front Cagalli, "I insist on ordering something good for you."

"I don't even know your name," Cagalli stated, "And how would you know if I'm allergic to something you order for me."

"That is a valid point, but I'm going to take that risk," he winked, "my name's Athrun."

"It's nice to meet you Athrun, my name's Cagalli," she said reaching to shake his hand, "but since you basically said 'I don't care if you die of an allergic reaction by something I order for you', I would rather I order for myself."

"You don't have any allergies," he said looking down at the menu.

Cagalli frowned," And how exactly would you know?"

Athrun shrugged, "you don't look like you do."

Cagalli couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "and since when can you _see_ someone's allergies?"

"I work in the medical field," he replied smiling.

Cagalli was about to say something back but Luna finally came to take her orders.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were expecting someone," Luna said looking at Athrun, "would you like me to get another menu?"

"Not its fine," Athrun said, "We'll be having the same thing, number 5 please."

Luna took the menu from Athrun's hands, "and any drinks with that?"

"Two cokes," Athrun answered.

"I hate coke," Cagalli said turning to Luna, "I would like a strawberry smoothie please."

Luna smiled, "It will be ready soon."

When Luna left, Cagalli turned her head and started looking out the window.

"Wow," Athrun said catching Cagalli's attention again.

"What?"

"I didn't take you for the picky type," he replied.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Just because I don't like coke, doesn't mean I'm picky."

"Fair enough,"

"What is number five anyway?" Cagalli questioned.

"You'll see," Athrun smiled at the suspicious look Cagalli was giving him.

After awhile of comfortable silence, Athrun decided to learn more about this small town stranger.

"You're engaged," he observed from the nice ring on her finger.

Cagalli's face immediately glowed, "Oh yes, I'm getting married in two months!"

"That's wonderful," Athrun smiled, "you sound very excited."

"I am," Cagalli said, "he's a very nice man."

"Is the wedding here?" Athrun asked.

"No, its back in Georgia," Cagalli said, "that's where I'm from."

"Interesting," Athrun said, "that would explain the small, but noticeable accent you have."

"Yeah, it's small, but it's definitely there," Cagalli said, "what about you, are you seeing someone?"

"I'm married," Athrun smiled holding up his left hand to show the ring, "It's been almost seven months now."

"That's great," Cagalli exclaimed, "it's nice to finally settle down."

"It is," Athrun agreed.

They continued chatting happily even when there drinks and meals came. Cagalli had to admit the number five meal, which consisted of fine Italian pasta and delicious garlic bread, was absolutely addicting. Cagalli was glad she agreed to Athrun ordering for her.

Athrun was getting to know Cagalli more than a stranger and Cagalli had learned some interesting things about Athrun. It wasn't until Athrun's phone rang that they realized how much time had gone by. Athrun pulled out his blackberry, muttering a quick apology to Cagalli before answering it.

"Hello?" Athrun answered.

"Oh yes, right away," Athrun said before shutting his phone than placing it on the table.

"You have a blackberry too!" Cagalli exclaimed pulling hers out and putting it beside Athrun's.

He laughed, "Yeah, it's a necessity in our time."

"That is very true," Cagalli agreed.

Athrun looked at his watch, "I'm sorry but the hospital called me saying that I have to come in now."

"Oh, it's fine," Cagalli said, "it was very nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Athrun said getting up and putting his jacket on, "I feel bad to be rushing out so suddenly like this."

"Really its fine," Cagalli repeated, "you have to go save peoples lives."

Athrun smiled than picked up his blackberry, "Thanks again Cagalli for this entertaining afternoon."

"No problem," Cagalli said, "now leave before you're late."

He laughed again before mumbling a quick bye, than rushing out of the bistro.

Cagalli was left smiling, feeling more excited about being in New York because of the few people she has met so far. She quickly gathered her stuff since Athrun had paid the bill earlier and proceeded out the door.

Since Cagalli had studied the women who had helped her hail a taxi before, getting ones attention wasn't a problem for her this time.

When the taxi pulled up by the curb, Cagalli loaded her suitcase in the trunk then proceeded to the back seat. Once inside, she immediately recognized the driver.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily, "remember me?"

"How could I forget the lost pup?" he replied smiling, "the name's Miguel by the way."

"Well Miguel, you are officially my designated driver in New York," Cagalli said smiling.

Miguel laughed, "that's not how it works around here pup, you don't always get the same driver. This happened to be a huge coincidence."

"I refuse to ride anyone else's taxi than," Cagalli said stubbornly, "I'll just keep calling for one until you come."

"If that's the case, they'll stop coming to you all together," Miguel joked.

"They have to," Cagalli said, "I'm an official New Yorker

Miguel smiled, "A few hours here doesn't make you a New Yorker pup."

"Is pup my new nickname now?" Cagalli asked grinning.

"It definitely is," Miguel replied, "Anyways, where you off to now?"

"I'm trying to get to this hotel," Cagalli said reaching into her coat pocket for the map where she circled the hotel.

Cagalli handed the map to Miguel, pointing the large red circle, "that's the hotel I'm staying at, mind taking me there?"

"That's my job," Miguel said, "it's about a half hour drives with traffic so just sit tight."

"Thanks a million Miguel," Cagalli said before leaning back in here seat and buckling up her seat belt.

Cagalli decided to spend the car ride thinking about the past few days. It was hard convincing her father to let her come to New York all alone because he was unable to let his little girl go. She had told him that if she saved up enough money to stay here for two months, then he should let her visit. After arguing for weeks, they finally agreed on her staying for a month, since her father thought two months was ridiculous. Cagalli was glad when her father agreed since she's always wanted to visit New York from reading all the NY fashion magazines. Something about seeing everyone in a trendy New York life appealed to Cagalli in so many different ways, she just couldn't control the urge to want to come.

Luckily, her fiancé had been excited for her and even helped her save up some money. He had told Cagalli that anything that would make her happy; he was more than willing to do. Cagalli loved him even more when he said that, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

From the different people Cagalli has met, including the psycho alien abduction lady, Cagalli couldn't wait to spend the next month in this strangely attractive state.

* * *

**There are a couple of things that I need help from you guys with:**

**Since I'm trying to use strictly Gundam Seed/ Destiny characters, if you guys have any suggestions on which characters I can use as extras, for example, Luna is an extra character in this chapter.**

**Any ideas who Athrun's wife should be? This is an ASUCAGA fic, but...he needs a wife **

**Suggestions on who Cagalli's fiancé should be also.**

**I'm thinking of doing where each chapter either follows Cagalli's life or Athrun's unless they are together, that way you will get a better understanding of both of their lives, not just Cagalli's.**

**Well, that's all I have to say, I'm trying to get as much ideas from the reviewers as possible so it will make it more interesting!**

**~Hegodart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize that it isn't very long, this chapter introduces what other characters there will be. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and for all the wonderful suggestions, if you weren't anonymous, I replied to you. If you were...make an account :) **

* * *

After Athrun had left the bistro, he quickly hailed a taxi, since being his lunch break; he had decided to leave his car in the hospital parking lot to avoid having to drive in traffic.

Once a taxi had arrived, he quickly got in, telling the driver his destination and sat back to relax. Athrun's mind instantly drifted off to the intriguing blond haired stranger he had just had the pleasure of meeting.

Athrun found her to be very good company, they effortlessly held a conversation for a few hours despite the fact that they hardly know each other.

"_To think, this all started because I left my jacket on the seat," _Athrun thought smiling.

There was something about Cagalli that interested him; it was probably a lot with the fact that she's a friendly stranger with a good sense of humor and the fact that she's so innocent when it comes to New York. Watching Cagalli deal with her first time here reminded Athrun a lot of his fiancé, Meer, when she just moved here from Maryland.

Athrun recalled the first time he asked her out and told her to meet him at the restaurant. An hour after the time Meer was supposed to arrive she didn't show up, Athrun had started worrying. When he called her, he found out she had been waiting at the wrong restaurant the whole time, thinking that Athrun had stood her up. Athrun smiled at the memory of how their first date did not go as he had planned.

The taxi pulled up into the hospital drop off zone.

"That will be seven fifty sir," the cab driver said.

Athrun handed him the money saying a quick thanks before rushing into the front entrance.

Immediately upon entering the hospital he was greeted by his fellow colleague who seemed to have been waiting there.

"You're late."

Athrun rolled his eyes, a habit he had developed from working with people that can get annoying.

"No, I'm not," Athrun replied, "May I remind you Yzak, that I'm not even supposed to be working today."

"The fact is you are," Yzak said starting to walk towards the elevators as Athrun followed, "and since you're here, you have to act like it's any other regular working day."

"Yes father," Athrun joked.

Yzak narrowed his eyes at Athrun as they walked into the elevator.

"Where were you anyway?" Yzak asked as he pushed the third floor.

"That Italian bistro that we went to for Dearkka's birthday last year," Athrun replied leaning on the walls.

"The one where he was hitting on all the female waiters?" Yzak questioned.

Athrun laughed, "that's the one."

When the elevators opened they were greeted by Dearkka who had been waiting for the elevator.

"Speak of the devil," Yzak mumbled.

"You can't deny the fact that your life would be nothing without me, Yzak," Dearkka said.

"Didn't know you felt that way about him Dearkka," Athrun teased.

Dearkka blushed, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Shut up, before you say something else stupid!" Yzak growled walking past Dearkka.

Dearkka and Athrun watched him walk away before turning back to one another.

"Well, I better go find out why I was called here," Athrun said patting Dearkka's shoulder, "Later man."

"See you later Athrun," he replied before stepping in the elevator.

Athrun headed towards his bosses office as some of the nurses and surgeons greeted him as he walked by. Being one of the head surgeon's at the hospital, he was very well known among the workers.

Reaching the office, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

Athrun stepped in to be greeted by his boss Mwu and Yzak.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me Yzak," Athrun smiled.

"Oh please, I was here first," Yzak said.

Mwu laughed, "It's good to know that I hired some very mature people."

"Its Zala over here, always making these comments," Yzak said glaring at Athrun.

"Well, if you weren't so fun to tease and such a tight ass," Athrun replied, "maybe I'd stop."

Mwu burst into a fit of laughter, "Okay guys, its work time now."

"Athrun I called you in because there is a lack of surgeons today, a lot have called in sick," Mwu explained.

"Why is everyone suddenly getting sick?" Yzak asked.

"There the old ones," Mwu said, "I was always told the older you get the more sick you become."

Athrun sighed, "Alright, so there's not really an emergency at the moment, but I'll be taking someone else's shift?"

"Exactly," Mwu confirmed, "don't worry, we'll pay you extra for this."

"Oh, you better," Athrun smiled, "I'll go change."

Athrun left Mwu's office walking towards the employee's room. When he arrived, he went to his hook and took his uniform, which is the mandatory light green surgeon's suit. He turned around as Meyrin, the office secretary walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Athrun, were you about to change?" she asked standing in the door way.

"No, its fine, I'll just go to the bathroom," he replied walking past her to the bathroom.

Once changed Athrun walked back to the main area.

"Athrun, there's a young boy who just got rushed here from a car accident," Meyrin reported, "he's in room 307."

Athrun quickly rushed to the room and prepared himself to help the boy. Before Athrun walked in he sighed, "this is going to be a long day."

* * *

Hours later, after dealing with a few patients and doing a whole bunch of paper work, Mwu finally let Athrun off. Athrun decided to change back into his regular clothes. On his way to the employees' room, he ran into Dearkka who had been with patients all evening as well.

"Calling it a night?" Athrun asked as they both walked to the room.

"Hell yeah," Dearkka said after yawning, "Today was so busy I can't wait to leave."

"Same, I mean, I love my job, but with the lack of workers today it just got too hectic."

"I know, I can believe Mwu's being so laid back about all of them calling in sick," Dearkka said as he held the door for Athrun.

They walked to their hooks as they continued talking.

"Maybe it's because he's getting old too," Athrun joked, "so he can relate to all the seniors here."

Dearkka laughed, "He'd kill you if you ever said that to his face."

"You're going to tell on me," Athrun gasped.

"Any other day I would have," Dearkka chuckled, "but I'm way too tired today."

"You being tired really benefits me then," Athrun said taking his clothes off the hook, "I'll be right back."

Athrun headed to the staff bathroom to change out of his work attire, when he came back Dearkka had changed also.

"You heading home?" Athrun asked Dearkka as they were gathering there things.

"Nah, I'm going over to Milly's," Dearkka winked, "gotta spend some quality time with my girl."

Athrun laughed, "I didn't know you could be that corny."

"She seems to like it," Dearkka retorted.

"Is she still looking for a roommate?" Athrun asked as they walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah, all because you had to go and marry Meer, now my girlfriend has no roommate."

"Leave it up to Dearkka to find a way to blame me," Athrun said as they walked towards Mwu's office, "it's only normal for my wife to live with me."

Dearkka knocked on the door, waiting for an answer before heading in.

"Where's Yzak," Dearkka immediately asked upon realizing his friend wasn't present.

"He's with a patient right now," Mwu replied leaning in his office chair.

"Tell him I said bye," Athrun said, "Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight," Mwu and Dearkka said.

Athrun walked through the halls to the elevator, saying goodnight to people he passed. He arrived at the elevators and pushed the button. He started thinking about his life. Since he's a married man now, he's been taking on more responsibilities. He stepped into the elevator when it came and pushed the ground button. Thinking about his wife made him realize he hadn't called her all day, taking out his phone; Athrun was about to dial her number until his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. At first there was no answer causing Athrun to consider hanging up.

"Uhm is this Cagalli?" the person on the other line asked.

"_Why the hell would this be Cagalli,"_ Athrun thought, "No, this isn't Cagalli, may I ask who's speaking?"

"I should be asking you that buddy," the person said, "why do you have my sister's phone."

"You called my-", Athrun stopped mid-sentence as he got a flashback of Cagalli putting her phone right beside his on the table, which to Athrun's perfect luck, looks exactly the same as his.

Athrun let out a long sigh, not even paying attention to the man on the other end of the phone, "where is your sister staying?"

"What!" the person exclaimed, "Why the hell would I tell you that?"

"Look, your sister has my phone and I need it back," Athrun said getting annoyed; "if you want to talk to her you have to tell me where she's staying."

"Hell no man," the man growled, "why don't you just call your phone?"

"What's your name?" Athrun asked randomly.

"Kira, now get your phone back and if I see one scratch on my sister I'll hunt you down!" he exclaimed.

"Have fun hunting me, when you don't even know my name," Athrun replied hanging up.

"Dumbass," Athrun mumbled.

Athrun stepped out of the elevator and headed for the exit. Today had taken a lot of energy out of him and to top everything off Cagalli had his phone. If Meer called, she would start questioning his loyalty to her. He quickly dialed his number while walking through the parking lot.

After a few rings Cagalli picked up, "Athrun?"

"How'd you know?" Athrun questioned.

"Well, my phone number showed up on the caller's ID and you're the only person that has my phone that would have my number," she replied.

"That explanation was extremely confusing," he teased.

"Can you just bring my phone to me?"

"Bring mine to the hospital tomorrow," Athrun said reaching his car and opening it, "then you can get your phone too."

"Why can't you just drive over now, I'm expecting a call tonight," Cagalli said.

"From Kira…"Athrun said, "I can't, it's late, just bring it over tomorrow."

"You met my brother?" Cagalli asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm banging you," Athrun simply said making Cagalli go silent.

Athrun was sitting in his car searching for his keys when he realized Cagalli hasn't said anything in awhile.

"You still there?" Athrun asked.

"I hope he doesn't say anything to my fiancée," Cagalli whispered.

Athrun started to feel bad, "I can call him back to clear it up."

"No, its fine, but if my fiancé, Sai, calls don't pick up the phone," she pleaded, "He means the world to me."

Athrun smiled, "I promise."

"Thanks a lot Athrun, I'll come by tomorrow and drop your phone off," she said.

"Goodnight Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Sweet dreams Athrun."

A smile came to Athrun's face knowing that tomorrow he would get to see the stranger that made his life interesting. The conversation he had with Cagalli made Athrun forget that he was supposed to call his wife. Even though he just met her today, Cagalli had already become a permanent tattoo on Athrun's mind.

* * *

**For this chapter, I would like to know if you think the story's moving to fast/slow. I'm trying to get a lot of reader's input so that I most likely won't get writers block and I should update more often this way. I enjoyed reading the suggestions from last chapter and I plan on using a lot of them. I don't plan on making Meer a complete bitch in this story as one of the reader's pointed out that she's usually portrayed like that. Sorry if the characters are a little OCC, but they have to fit the story.**

**Looking Forward in hearing from you,**

**~Hegodart.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the very late update everything's been real hectic with school and stuff. I actually hadn't planned on writing this chapter but I got a PM from 'peterspie' asking me to write what Cagalli was doing during Athrun's time at work and since I promised to take every reviewers suggestions so I had to make this chapter. Since I already started the next chapter it should be up in the next day or so.**

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later that Miguel finally pulled up in front of the Comfort Inn; the hotel Cagalli had booked a whole month under. Luckily, her uncle Kisaska volunteered to pay for the whole month for her. That left all the money Cagalli saved to be put towards food, sight seeing and of course shopping.

"Thank you so much Miguel," Cagalli had repeated while handing Miguel her money plus a usual tip.

Miguel shifted in his seat so he could get a better view of Cagalli, "It's my job Pup, there's no need to thank me so much." Miguel offered to help with Cagalli's stuff to which she kindly declined.

Cagalli now stood outside with her suitcase facing the taxi, "you know my name's Cagalli", she said smiling, "but you can keep calling me pup."

"Alright," Miguel winked, "see you later pup."

Cagalli watched the retreating taxi then turned to head for the entrance of the hotel. When she stepped inside, she was momentarily in awe at the fact that even though this wasn't a high class, five star hotel, the lobby was still beautiful. Cagalli looked forward to seeing what her room would look like, causing her to walk faster towards the main desk.

"Good evening," Cagalli was instantly greeted by a lady with brown hair.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Yula Attha," Cagalli got straight to the point.

The receptionist typed her name into the computer, "Cagalli Yula Attha?"

"That would be me," Cagalli smiled.

"Okay Miss Attha, you'll be staying in room 206 on the second floor," the receptionist pulled a card out of the drawer and scanned it before handing it to Cagalli, "here's your key card."

"Thank you," Cagalli said nicely taking the card.

Just when she was about to turn around and leave, Cagalli remembered that she wanted to meet as much people as possible on this trip.

"What's your name?"

The women looked up from the computer a little surprised, and then smiled, "Murrue."

"It's very nice to meet you Murrue," Cagalli said, "my name's Cagalli.

Murrue nodded still smiling, "well I hope you have a wonderful stay here Cagalli."

Cagalli grabbed her suitcase handle and headed in the direction of the elevator.

As she waited for the elevator to come, she did a silent prayer that her room would look exactly like it did in the photo on the internet. A few years back, Cagalli had experienced first hand what it was like being deceived by a hotels advertisement of there rooms. It was a bed and breakfast in Pennsylvania and after an uncomfortable stay there, Cagalli swore she'd never book under them again.

"Going up?" a voice beside Cagalli snapped her out of her wandering thoughts.

She turned to see a young man with purple hair dressed in a formal black suit carrying one tiny suitcase.

Cagalli let out a small chuckle, "I can't possibly be going down on the main floor."

The man allowed a small smile tug at his lips as he looked Cagalli over, "I supposed you're right."

Cagalli's smile instantly faded as she noticed the way he was staring at her. His eyes were making her feel bare and weak, like a prey who found his meal. She pulled her suitcase closer to her and zipped up her sweater, hoping to feel more covered up under the man's intense gaze.

"You have a name sweetie?" the man asked seductively.

Cagalli frowned at the way he addressed her and felt repulsed at his tone. The unsettling feeling she had growing more and more in the pit of her stomach.

She hesitated in replying, unwilling to reveal to this man her name.

It seemed as though the man sensed her discomfort, he offered her a friendly smile, "it's okay, you can tell me. I'm just being friendly."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, making no attempt to hide it. She turned to the man and plastering on a fake smile, "my name's Claire," she lied.

The man seemed satisfied as the elevator door opened. Cagalli hurried in, moving to the farthest corner and keeping her suitcase tight infront of her.

"Well Claire, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man walked in as well standing beside Cagalli despite her best efforts to be away from him.

"My name's Yunna."

Cagalli didn't bother commenting; deciding that if she kept quiet there would be no further conversation.

When the elevator door closed, Yunna leaned forward towards the panel to choose his floor. Pushing the button for the fourth floor, he turned his head expectantly at Cagalli, "What floor?"

Cagalli contemplated the consequences of telling this man the floor she was staying on.

"Third floor please," Cagalli decided that lying to Yunna again was her best option.

Putting back on his seductive smile, Yunna pushed her floor and leaned back into his spot.

"We're only one floor apart," Yunna remarked breaking the silence Cagalli was trying so hard to keep.

_As far as you know_, Cagalli sighed, knowing very well what Yunna was implying with that statement. She pulled her suitcase even closer, feeling more protected the closer it was. Cagalli watched at the light indicating which floor they were on, passed on the first floor.

Even though her eyes were glued to the panel at the top of the elevator indicating which floor they were at, she could still clearly make out Yunna's face from her peripheral vision.

"Maybe I should come visit you," Yunna continued despite the fact Cagalli hasn't said a word to encourage the conversation.

"What suite are you staying at?"

Cagalli closed her eyes tightly at the stupidity of this man. Her eyes flew open as relief spread through her whole body at the sound of the elevator beeping indicating the arrival at the third floor.

Smiling Cagalli gathered the handle of her suitcase than turned to Yunna.

"My apologies Yunna," Cagalli started as the elevator doors opened, "unfortunately I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Cagalli didn't wait for a reply as she rushed out down the hall towards the stairs.

Approaching the stair way entrance, Cagalli wondered if lying to Yunna about her floor was the smartest idea. Her suitcase, packed for a month, is far from being light and the thought of carrying it down two flights of stairs wasn't very appealing.

Cagalli sighed, cursing Yunna for the situation she was in. Lifting up her suitcase and preparing herself for the weighed of it to tug her down.

* * *

Panting heavily from carrying her suitcase down the stairs than having to walk the length of the hallway to her room, Cagalli finally reached her destination. Pulling out her key card, Cagalli mentally vowed to start lifting weights when she returned home, knowing that carrying a suitcase down stairs shouldn't leave anyone this much out of breath.

Cagalli slid her key card through the swipe lock watching as the light turned green indicating that it had successfully unlocked. She pushed the door and started fumbling to find the light switch as she braced herself to either be greatly disappointed by the room or be extremely happy.

As Cagalli's hand slid along the wall feeling out for the switch, her search ended as she felt the familiar form of a light switch underneath her finger tips. Flipping it on, Cagalli's breath hitched as she took in the sight of her room.

_It's perfect. _Cagalli pulled her suitcase in from the hallway then shut the door.

The hotel room had a large queen sized bed in the very center, leaving a lot of room around for walking space. Directly in front of the bed was a twenty four inch television with the remote sitting on top. _That will come in handy,_ Cagalli smiled. On either side of the bed were bed side tables with a small beige lamp on each of them. The dresser was located at the far side of the room by the window. To Cagalli's left, there was a little closet meant for holding her jackets and outdoor shoes. A door on her right led her to the bathroom which was also very clean and impressive. Although the room wasn't huge, Cagalli felt comfortable in calling this place home for the next few months.

The thought of home made Cagalli realize that she hadn't called or sent a message, informing everyone back home that she arrived safely in New York.

Knowing that her brother, Kira, was going to call at some point, she didn't even consider calling him. Instead Cagalli longed to hear the voice of her fiancé.

Cagalli pulled out her blackberry and went through the contact list in search of her fiancé's home number. Passing the first few names, Cagalli became confused since she didn't recognize them at all. She continued down the list as every name she saw, she'd never seen before. By the time she reached the names starting with d on the contact list, Cagalli had already started panicking.

This isn't my phone! Cagalli rechecked the contact list, preying she had just made a foolish mistake and was over reacting. Giving up, she decided to check the last few incoming or outgoing calls. Looking through the list she saw an outgoing call that was to Meer and an incoming call that said work. Cagalli paused, remembering the lunch she had with Athrun.

"Oh shit!" Cagalli exclaimed, throwing the phone on the bed feeling extremely stupid for picking up his phone instead of hers.

Cagalli started pacing the room, thinking of a way to locate Athrun and get her phone back. Deciding that calling _her _phone, which Athrun probably has, would be the best idea she went to pick up the phone when it suddenly rang.

She felt relieved as she immediately recognized the number as her own.

"Athrun?"

* * *

**My question for you guys today is how often would you guys like me to update? If you guys tell me that weekly updated will make you lose interest, I'll try my very hardest to update more often. Also, I apologize for not replying to any reviews for the last chapter/**

**So special thanks to:**

**-Mage666**

**-Fire Lady Oren**

**-aChlollieFan**

**-star01**

**-Kkornelia**

**-Guess-who**

**-cagallifangurl**

**-Million Voices ( I love the name ) XD**

**& thank you so much for the suggestions, I take every single one of them to heart :)**

**~Hegodart**


	4. Chapter 4

**To make up for the fact that this update is late, I made it longer :) I also realized that writing a chapter ahead of time is pointless since your reviews are what sculpt each chapter. Although I have a story line planned out, how everything plays out has been entirely based on everyones feedback, so I thank you so much for all the wonderful suggestions and tips.**

* * *

Athrun had gotten home fairly fast considering how heavy traffic was. Stepping out of his car, Athrun allowed the cool air to get rid of any stress he had received from working on his day off. Athrun looked up at the stars, a habit he had grown from watching the stars with his mom in his childhood years. Finally feeling the exhaustion from the day starting to hit him, Athrun turned on his car alarm and hurried towards his house. As he reached the door, he started to hear the sound of faint music playing from the inside. Smiling knowing his wife was home, Athrun unlocked the door and walked inside causing the music to get louder in his ears where he was able to recognize the song as one of the pink haired pop star Lacus Clyne's newest hits.

Athrun first walked to the kitchen where he thought the music had been coming from, upon having no luck on finding his wife, continued on to the living room. Athrun sighed as he stepped into his living room to still find no sign of his wife except the pop music blasting through the house.

"Honey!" Athrun yelled as loud as he could over the music.

After a few minutes, Athrun saw his wife dancing and singing through the hallway with her eyes close, seeming completely oblivious to the arrival of her husband.

Athrun decided that he was going to try and have a little fun. As Athrun walked behind her, he noticed she had a large pink microphone in her hand as she sang to the top of her lungs one of Lacus' songs. It wasn't that she wasn't able to sing good, but the fact that she had the music so loud and her singing didn't help.

Athrun stepped behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who-"

Before he could finish his sentence Meer had screamed turning around and hitting Athrun in the head with her large pink microphone. At first, the shock had temporarily prevented the pain to completely sink in, but once it passed, Athrun felt the entire pain shoot up to his head.

"What the hell!" Athrun exclaimed immediately grabbing his head and turning away from Meer.

"Oh my gosh," Meer gasped rushing to her husband to aid him, "Athrun I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"It's okay," Athrun groaned, despite the pain pulsing through his head, "It was just an honest mistake."

"An honest one that caused you pain!"

"Really, its fine, just turn the music off for a minute," Athrun walked towards the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer while Meer ran upstairs to turn the music off.

Athrun got the ice tray from the freezer and a towel off the counter. Emptying out six icecubs into the towel, he wrapped it up and placed it on his head.

_Much better,_ Athrun felt the cooling sensation of the ice on his head and the sudden quietness when Meer shut the loud music off.

Walking back to the living room, Athrun lazily slumped in the couch as Meer came rushing down the stairs.

"Is it feeling better?" she asked stepping into the living room.

Athrun closed his eyes, "Yeah, I think it was a little overwhelming with the music playing, but now that its off…"

Meer walked up to the couch, climbing on it and sitting on the back rest as she straddled Athrun between her legs, "I'm really sorry," Meer repeated as she bent down to kiss him lightly on the top of his head.

With Athrun's free hand, he started rubbing Meer's soft leg, "You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that.

"I know but-"

Athrun cut her off, unwilling to listen to another apology, "Besides, I'm more curious as to know where you learned to swing so hard."

Meer giggled, "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Whoever said I thought you were weak," Athrun smiled, "remember when we were dating and accidentally kicked Dearkka when he tried to scare you?"

Meer's giggles quickly turned to laughter as she recalled the memory, "to think you would have learned your lesson from that situation."

Athrun chuckled, "It's the fact that you're so unexpected, I never know what to do," he leaned his head back so that he was looking into her eyes. Her Black hair falling down on his face as she gazed back down at him and her beautiful dark eyes looking down at him, "and that's why I love you."

She smiled, leaning down to place a soft tender kiss on his lips, "now what website did you get that line from?"

Athrun burst into laughter, "I had a feeling you were going to question me, since it was so cliché," Athrun adjusted the ice on his forehead, "but just so you know, those were words from the heart."

"Well than in that case, I love you too Athrun."

"_Forever."_

* * *

Athrun woke up in an uncomfortable position. After him and Meer had been talking for a few hours the night before, his headache had gone down a great deal suddenly causing him to feel tired. He laid down and moved over to give Meer space to lay beside him. As the night progressed, however, she ended up sleeping more on him then on the couch. What had seemed like a comfortable sleeping arrangement the night before revealed to only be an unpleasant back ache this morning.

Athrun slowly turned to his side, trying to move Meer off him as gently as possible. He was doing everything in his power not to wake her up. When she was off enough for him to slip off the couch, he quickly made his move. Getting up so fast made his head feel dizzy for a few seconds, he had to resist the urge to fall backwards on the couch, which would result in him crushing Meer.

Smiling at the thought, Athrun walked to the kitchen to turn the coffee maker on. After last night's head trauma, Athrun figured that he could really use a nice morning coffee. Looking at the time on the wall reading nine thirty in the morning, he knew he had about an hour and a half before he would have to leave for work. As Athrun was waiting for his coffee to brew, he felt slim arms snake around his torso.

"How's you head," he heard his wife mumble sleepily.

"It's much better, I only have a memory of what happened," Athrun replied turning around and wrapped his arms around Meer.

"Hmm, that's good," Meer put her head in Athrun's shoulder as she leaned on him.

They stood there contently until Meer pulled back and stared at Athrun.

"What?" Athrun asked looking down at his wife.

"I called your cell phone yesterday," she stated.

Athrun stiffened, "And…"

"Nobody picked up," she said looking at him questioningly.

Athrun let out a sigh of relief as the coffee maker ticked indicated the hot drink was ready, "I was most likely performing surgery at the time."

Meer stared at him for a moment longer, than seeming satisfied with the answer, she got out of Athrun's embrace and walked towards the fridge.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Meer asked opening up the fridge and pulling out some eggs.

"No, I'm okay," Athrun said pouring his coffee, putting the right amount of sugar and milk into it so that it was just the way he liked it, "I have to leave soon, I'll just get something on the way to work."

"If you insist…" Meer trailed off, "But I make one mean omelet, you're going to miss out."

Athrun laughed and picked up his mug, "I know you do," he walked over to Meer and kissed her cheek before proceeding upstairs.

When Athrun reached his bedroom, he took a seat on their king sized bed, constantly taking little sips of his coffee. He reached for the remote to their T.V that is placed directly across from their bed, and turned it on. Athrun daily routine was always to check the weather in the morning before heading out. Athrun smiled seeing that the weather for the day was going to be a nice day. He placed his half empty cup of coffee on his bed side table before walking over to his closet. Picking out a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt, he walked over to the bed and placed his clothes out. Seeing that it was now 10 o'clock he picked up his coffee and finished the remainder of it before walking to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower.

After Athrun had a shower, he got dressed in the clothes he had already laid out, picked up his mug and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Athrun heard Meer singing one of Lacus' songs again.

"You must really like her songs," Athrun pointed out, walking over to the dishwasher to put his mug in.

Meer stopped singing and started smiling, "Not only do I like her songs, I love her!" She started twirling around happily, "One day I want to be just like her…"

Athrun laughed at her behavior, "I like you for who _you _are."

Meer stopped twirling and gave Athrun a huge hug, "Yeah, but being her for a day would be pretty awesome."

Athrun kissed her forehead and released her from the hug, "You're talking as if you know her personally."

A look of disappointment passed over Meer's face before she covered it up with a smile, "One day I'll meet her, that's my life goal."

Athrun looked at his wrist watch, "Good luck with that honey," he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "right now, my goal is to make it to work on time."

Meer laughed out loud, "Well then, good luck to you to sweetie," she yelled as Athrun bolted out the door.

* * *

Cagalli stepped out of the hotel after a beautiful sleep in her room. She was pleased that it turned out to be everything she imagined. Although at first she had trouble sleeping knowing that her cell phone was in the hands of a man she barely knew. With that in mind, Cagalli vowed to have an early start to her day, making the hospital, where Athrun works at, her first stop.

Now Cagalli was waiting at the side of the street hailing a taxi. _I'm getting the hang of this; _she smiled in triumph as a taxi quickly rushed to the curb seconds after she had called for it. When Cagalli stepped into the taxi, she couldn't hide the disappointment when she saw a fifty year old looking man turn around instead of the friendly smiling face of Miguel.

"Where to?" the man mumbled.

Cagalli winced at the rudeness of this new driver, "I'm not sure where it is, but the hospital."

"I'm not a GPS, directions would be good to know," the man snapped back.

"It's your job to drive around, you should know where the hospital is," Cagalli retorted.

"Are you in any rush to get there?" the man suddenly asked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, loosing all patience with this driver, "can you just drive without asking questions?"

The taxi driver instantly went quiet and started driving.

"Finally," Cagalli mumbled. Turns out not everybody is nice in New York.

* * *

Athrun was used to speeding every morning, since he usually made it a bad habit of leaving his house at the last minute. Today, on the other hand, he had been speeding beyond his usual speed. When he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, heart pounding in his chest, Athrun felt relieved that he hadn't been stopped by any cops. He quickly parked his car and rushed to the entrance.

Athrun quickly walked to the elevators, saying quick greetings to the nurses he passed. Upon arriving at his floor he wasted no time.

"Meyrin, while I'm getting changed, I need you to give me a full report on the eleven year old patient I'm supposed to perform surgery on next week," Athrun said.

"Yes sir, right away," Meyrin replied getting up to retrieve the files.

"Please leave no medical detail out," Athrun continued, "I need to know all his past health experiences."

"I understand sir, I'll have it all together by the time you return," Meyrin said as she walked to the back room.

Athrun didn't bother announcing his arrival to Dearkka and Yzak until he was changed and ready to work.

When he returned from the employees change room, dressed in his proper working attire, he walked to Mwu's office. Knocking twice, he waited for an answer before walking in.

"I'm just reporting my arrival," Athrun said.

"Thank you, today's a busy day so I expect everyone to be working hard," Mwu got up and walked towards Athrun, "I'll be going to perform the brain transplant in a few hours so I'm going to go do some more last minute prep, I won't be in the office for the rest of the day."

"I understand sir, I'll pass the word," Athrun said following Mwu out the door. Mwu left in the direction of the elevators and Athrun walked back to the front desk to see Meyrin there with a medium sized folder in her hand.

"I'm assuming those are the files I requested," Athrun smiled approaching the desk.

"Yes sir," Meyrin handed him the files, "Also, his mother called and requested to move the surgery a day earlier than scheduled."

"That's not possible, I'll be in training the day before that," Athrun said looking over the files to make sure all the documents he requested were there, "We can discuss more of this later, since I have no surgeries planned for today, just prepping for the five I have next week."

"Okay sir, I'll call his mother back when you're ready so you can negotiate further on the subject."

"Thanks Meyrin, you're great, you know that?" Athrun winked at her causing her to blush.

She coughed to try and relieve herself of the shyness that was slowly creeping in, "Thank you sir."

Before Athrun was about to leave to go the employees office he turned back to Meyrin, "Athrun is fine."

Meyrin blushed more as she watched Athrun's retreating figure. When he turned the corner a blond haired girl stepped out of the elevator walking down the hall towards the main desk. Meyrin looked up expectantly at the new person.

"Good morning, I'm looking for Athrun," Cagalli said smiling at Meyrin, trying to be as polite as possible even though she just wanted to get her phone.

"Do you have an appointment?" Meyrin asked knowing that when Athrun has a prep day, he doesn't like to be bothered.

"Uhm, no, it will be really quick though, I have his cell phone," Cagalli explained.

Meyrin's eyes slightly narrowed, "I'll give it to him for you."

Cagalli started loosing her patience, "But he has my phone, really it will be quick."

"He's in prep right now and doesn't like to be…"Meyrin trailed off as Athrun turned the corner looking down at the folder completely oblivious to what was going on as Cagalli stared at her confused as to why she suddenly trailed off.

"Meyrin, I don't see any records of his breathing problems, but his mother informed me he uses a puffer," Athrun said while walking slowly towards the desk as he was still looking down at the folder.

"Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement in finally finding him.

Athrun's head snapped up at the familiar voice, he instantly smiled seeing Cagalli, "Why hello there stranger."

"I had to hunt you down in this place," Cagalli complained, "Its not easy finding a doctor in a hospital with so many workers."

"I couldn't have been that hard," Athrun replied momentarily forgetting about the folder, "all you had to say was, 'which floor does Athrun Zala work on?'"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, "I would have loved to say that, if you told me your last name."

Athrun laughed, "Then I guess this is my fault."

"Damn right," Cagalli said triumphantly, "anyways, here's your phone," Cagalli reached into her purse and pulled out Athrun's blackberry.

"Thank you very much," Athrun took the phone, "you'll have to follow me to get yours back."

Cagalli sighed, "Please tell me you didn't forget it…"

"I promise you I did not," Athrun reassured her, "It's in my pocket in the locker room."

"Alright, but we have to make it quick, I have places to see," Cagalli stated.

"Oh, tourist places?" Athrun smiled.

"Yup, I got a booklet on all the best tourist attractions," Cagalli said proudly.

Athrun chuckled, "You're definitely a tourist."

Cagalli lightly punched Athrun's shoulder as she followed him into the back employees' room, "Well it's not like I have a personal tourist guide."

Athrun suddenly got a brilliant idea, "How about I show you to some things I love doing in New York."

"Technically it's my day off, I just like to come in to do last minute preps before surgeries," Athrun pushed open the door holding it for Cagalli before walking over to his jeans hanging on the hook.

Cagalli leaned against the wall, "I wouldn't want to take away your time that should be used to prep."

"Nonsense," Athrun said going into his jeans pocket and pulling out her blackberry. He turned and handed it to her, "I'll just bring my files home tonight."

Cagalli grinned, "Well if you insist," she pushed herself off the wall and took her phone back, "It would be nice having a guide anyway."

"Than we got ourselves a fun day ahead of us," Athrun smiled, "Let me just change, you can go wait in the lobby."

Cagalli nodded before turning around and leaving the room. Upon entering the main lobby area, Cagalli saw a blond haired man with tanned skin beside a pretty brunette with blue eyes.

The brunette noticed Cagalli and smiled.

"I didn't know you guys hired another female her," the brunette said turning to the tanned male.

The man looked in Cagalli's direction confused, "We didn't…"

Cagalli walked up to them, "I don't work here, I was just picking my phone up."

The brunette raised one eyebrow,"In a hospital?"

Cagalli smiled, "It's a long story."

"I'm Miriallia but you can call me Milly, and this is my boyfriend Dearkka," the brunette introduced herself.

Cagalli smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys, my name's Cagalli."

"I see you're already making friends," a voice joked behind Cagalli.

"Hey Dearkka and Milly," Athrun greeted walking up beside Cagalli.

"Long time Athrun," Milly said.

"Too long," Athrun smiled then turned to Dearkka, "Isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah, but I'm just getting the follow up reports on the surgery I did yesterday." Dearkka explained, "where you off too?"

"I'm taking this foreigner around New York," Athrun teased.

Cagalli rolled her eyes as Milly and Dearkka laughed.

"That's cool, we were about to head over to the indoor batting cages," Milly said, "do you guys want to come?"

Cagalli instantly smiled, "I love baseball!"

"I guess that's a yes, we'll tag along," Athrun said smiling at Cagalli's reaction.

"Let's get going before we have to wait to long for a cage," Dearkka said turning to walk towards the elevators.

Cagalli was so excited, not only had she met to new friendly people, but they were all going to do one of her favorite pass times, baseball. Although Cagalli isn't very good, she enjoys hitting the ball to let some steam off and just the feel of the sport in general. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face even while they were in the car. Cagalli knew that coming to New York would definitely become a life changing trip for her.

* * *

**So as you can see, Meer looks like how she originally looked before the whole surgery. I did this because of a review from _Million Voices _also, 'Tenderheart212' sent me a pm saying she wanted to know how Athrun's relationship with Meer is, so I added that in also.**

**My question for this chapter is 'do you guys like it better when I put what Athrun AND Cagalli are doing in one chapter instead of having tow different shorter chapters?'**

**Your suggestions are golden and I love every single one of them (as I've said every chapter).**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and I apologize for not being able to reply anymore, just my first class was last week and ever since then, I've been getting busy... But no matter what I won't go a week tops without updating :)**

**~Hegodart.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My dearest apologies! I know it's been a few weeks since I updated, but please understand... It's my first year in medical training and I had to take a really hard entry exam. I have been spending the past few weeks getting settled in since I'm away from home now. Now that everything's all organized, I'm going to try and do a double update and post another chapter tomorrow since I now have the help of my roommate :) I got her to watch the Gundam Seed/ Destiny then she offered to help me write this story! So this chapter is the combination of the both of us.**

**-Enjoy :)**

* * *

The car ride to the batting cages was very amusing. Cagalli had learned so much about Milly and Dearkka and concluded that even after she leaves New York, she'd keep in touch with them.

"Where have you been staying?" Dearkka asked Cagalli as they all stepped out of Athrun's car.

"The Comfort Inn," Cagalli replied walking in between Athrun and Milly, while Dearkka walked abit ahead of them backwards.

Dearkka nodded his head in recognition of the place before stumbling on the curb behind him.

Milly laughed, "Walking backwards isn't smart sweetie."

"Someone could have warned me we were approaching the curb!" Dearkka exclaimed looking at each of them accusingly.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders, "didn't think it was a problem."

Cagalli smiled, "At least you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, never trust people to warn you of stuff," Dearkka mumble in response.

Athrun reached out and gave Dearkka's back a friendly pat as they approached the front entrance of the facility.

"You know," Cagalli started holding the door open for everyone before following them in, "even though I'm not the best at baseball, I always used to play with my brother and my father back home when I was ten."

"You have a brother?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli's eyes brightened, "Yeah, he's my twin!"

"That's cool, I always wanted a twin that I could be close with," Milly said.

"But you have me Milly," Dearkka said putting his arm around Milly as they approached the front desk.

Milly smiled, "That's sweet, but it's not the same."

Dearkka frowned and pulled his arm from around her as they all stood at the desk.

"Hi, is there any batting cages open?" Athrun asked, smiling at the receptionist.

"You know most people call before booking appointments," she said rudely, "how do you know there's even one open?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "That's why he just asked you."

Athrun was slightly shocked that Cagalli was so bold. At the restaurant she seemed to innocent, he silently hoped that New York wasn't already changing her attitude.

The receptionist glared at Cagalli, "Well lucky for you guys there's only one more left, I'll go get your equipment."

The lady pulled out her chair and walked into the back room behind the desk.

"What's stuck up her ass?" Dearkka asked.

Milly laughed, "Whatever it is, it must be huge."

They all laughed at Milly's remark when Athrun's phone rang.

"Hello," Athrun said answering his phone.

"Oh hey Meer," Athrun paused, "yes I can pick it up for you."

"His wife," Milly whispered to Cagalli.

Her mouth formed an _'oh'_, "that makes sense."

"Love you too, bye," Athrun finished putting his phone back in his pocket, "she wants me to pick up the Lacus Clyne Tour DVD on my way home"

"She still has that obsession I see," Milly observed.

"Obsession?" Cagalli questioned.

"It's not really an obsession, just my wife is a huge fan of Lacus Clyne," Athrun explained, "Do you know her?"

"Know her, my brother had the biggest crush on her!"

Dearkka burst out into laughter, "your brother sounds very cool."

Milly punched his arm, "She's gorgeous, I can see why he liked her."

Dearkka rubbed his arm, "Anyways, what's taking this girl so-" He stopped mid-sentence as the said receptionist stepped out of the back followed by an older looking man. She was carrying four bats and the man was carrying four helmets.

"Here are your things," the lady said much more politely than before handing them their equipment," you batting cage is number 16."

The four of them took their things, thanking them before walking into the main batting part of the facility.

"That must have been her boss," Athrun remarked walking up to the doors and holding them open for everyone this time.

"That would explain why she was acting nicer than before," Cagalli added.

They walked along the batting hallway, hearing the sharp sounds of several baseballs hitting the bats.

Cagalli stopped at one of the cages as she watched in awe at a man hitting each ball with such skill. The others hadn't seemed to notice as they kept walking in search of batting cage number 16.

"You're amazing!" Cagalli exclaimed through the cage.

The man stopped hitting the ball and turned around in search of the voice. Little did he know, the machine was still shooting baseballs out.

"Watch out!" Cagalli yelled to the man, but his reaction was too slow as the baseball hit the side of his helmet. The man stumbled to the side and then fell on the floor.

Cagalli let out a yelp as she ran towards the gate of the batting cage to see if the man was okay. By this time, Athrun, Milly and Dearkka had turned around when they heard someone scream watch out.

Athrun ran after Cagalli as he saw her running into someone else's batting cage. When he walked in, he was Cagalli in front of a man sitting on the floor holding his head.

"What happened here?" Athrun asked kneeling down beside Cagalli as Dearkka and Milly walked in.

"I was watching him bat, but the machine had one more ball to shoot and it hit him," Cagalli explained really fast, clearly panicking.

"Calm down," Athrun said, "I'll check if he's alright."

Athrun took off the man's helmet to reveal he has black hair. The man was looking down holding his head while saying series of curse words.

"What is your name?" Athrun asked moving so that he was in front of the man.

In response the man looked up showing his ruby eyes.

He glared at Cagalli, "This is your entire fault."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think the machine would keep shooting," Cagalli said.

Athrun put his hand on the man's head feeling for a bump.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man said glaring at Athrun now.

"I'm checking to make sure you're alright," Athrun said getting up, "it looks like the helmet protected your head; you will just get a slight headache."

The man rolled his eyes, "yeah, no shit."

He got up and started tipping sideways until Athrun rushed beside him to support him, "easy there, take your time, it was still a pretty sudden hit to your head."

The man sighed, "Thanks."

He walked to the bench set up at the side of the batting cage and sat back down closing his eyes.

"My name's Cagalli," Cagalli introduced herself walking over to the man.

He eyed her down before closing his eyes again, "Shinn."

"Pleasure to meet you Shinn," Cagalli said.

"If only I could say the same," Shinn mumbled.

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm new to all this," Cagalli explained.

"Whatever," Shinn said lifting his hands to massage his head.

Cagalli felt really bad, "hey, why don't you come over to our cage so we can all bat together."

"I'm not really up for walking right now."

"Then we'll stay here with you," Dearkka suggested.

Shinn groaned again, "then you guys are paying for the time."

"Deal", Athrun smiled.

The five of them spent the next few hours practicing their batting skills and setting bets to see who could bat the best.

Cagalli frowned, "This isn't fair, all of you guys are professionals at this!"

They were taking turns to see who could bat the best. They decided that having five shots each was fair enough. Now as Cagalli went last, on her third try, she realized that her batting skills could not match up to those of the others, even Milly's.

"Don't complain," Shinn said smirking, "Losing with honor means that you can be complaining the whole time."

Cagalli glared at him, "You're only saying that because you know I'm going to lose!"

Shinn's smiled got bigger, "Your point?"

Cagalli ignored him and prepared herself for the next ball that was going to come at her. When the ball got shot out of the shooter, it sped towards her. _I can do this,_ when the ball got closer Cagalli swung with all her might and then watched miserably as the ball sped of to the far right side of the cage.

"I think that was you best yet!" Milly teased from the side bench.

Athrun laughed, "Look, you have your form all wrong."

Cagalli pouted, "None of you guys are helping me!"

Athrun walked up behind her and put each of his hands on either of her arms.

"If you're going to hit it this way you have to put your hands like this," he said positioning her hands, "Okay now when the ball comes, wait until its at least bat length away before swinging," he said stepping back.

"Now give it a shot," he said walking back over to the side and leaning on the fence.

Cagalli smiled as the second ball came to her; suddenly getting a gust of confidence she swung again and watched proudly as the ball went straight in the right direction.

"IN YOUR FACE SHINN!" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs smiling smugly at Shinn.

Shinn rolled his eyes, but still smirked at her, "Yeah, one good one out of five doesn't make you better than me."

Cagalli's smile quickly faded, "Buzz killer," she mumbled.

"Well I think it's safe to say it's a tie between me, Milly, Athrun and Shinn," Dearkka said, "so that leaves Cagalli to buy us all smoothies."

Everyone laughed as they watched Cagalli scowl and walk out ahead of them.

"Let's return the stuff then head out to McDonalds or something," Milly suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After they returned everything, they quickly piled into Athrun's car. Even Shinn came along saying he took the bus to the batting cages and would enjoy the ride with new friends. Cagalli was shocked at what he said since at the beginning he didn't even want to hang out with them.

Athrun was driving with Dearkka sitting in the passengers side, in the back was Cagalli, Shinn and Milly.

"Since the hotel I'm staying at is around here, do you mind stopping there quickly so I can get my wallet, since I'm buying you guys smoothies," Cagalli said.

"Yeah sure, if its on the way," Athrun said, "Just give me the directions."

Cagalli leaned over the seat saying the correct directions to Athrun. When they turned the corner, they were shocked to see police cars, parked in front of the hotel. They were cops all over the place, some were talking to people and other were simply walking around as if looking for something.

"What the hell…?" Dearkka trailed off.

As soon as they stopped, Cagalli hoped out of the car and ran to the only person she could recognize.

"Murrue!" Cagalli called breathlessly as she approached the receptionist. A police officer stopped her from further advancing.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't go in the hotel right now," the police officer said.

"But I'm staying here," Cagalli argued, "what's going on?"

Murrue walked up behind the police officer, "the cops found a ton of drugs in someone's room," she explained.

"What!"Cagalli said incredulously, "who was it?"

"I'm sorry we can't reveal that information," the police officer explained.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, then walked away pulling Murrue with her. When they got a safe distance away from the police officer, Cagalli turned around to face Murrue.

"Well…"

"It was the man with purple hair, Yuuna," Murrue whispered.

Cagalli's eyes widened, "so where is he now?"

"They don't know, he hadn't returned after he left this afternoon. When the maid went in for house keeping, she saw bags full of 'green plants'… if you know what I mean," Murrue explained.

"He was hiding weed!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Shh, keep it down," Murrue said covering Cagalli's mouth and looking around nervously, "I'm not supposed to be sharing this with you."

Athrun, Dearkka, Shinn and Milly approached the two.

"What happened here?" Milly asked worriedly looking around.

"Someone got busted for drugs," Cagalli explained simply.

"No, it's not just that," Murrue said, "there not going to let anyone stay here for awhile."

Cagalli's head snapped towards her, "Well then where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

Dearkka elbowed Milly's arm, "Oh I have an idea!"

Everyone looked at Milly expectantly.

"You can stay with me," Milly said smiling, "Ever since Meer moved out I've had an extra room and stuff."

Athrun smiled, "that's a great idea."

Cagalli bit her lip, "I'm not sure, can I go in to get my stuff at least?" she asked turning to Murrue.

Murrue sighed, "I highly doubt it."

"You can wear some of my clothes, "Milly said putting her hand on Cagalli's shoulder, "we're here for you."

Cagalli smiled softly, "that's not the point though, I'm going to be here for a month, I should help you out with the bills and stuff but my wallets in there," Cagalli said pointing to the hotel.

"I'm sure there's a little part-time job you can get for a little while," Shinn said.

Dearkka frowned, "That's true, but spending your time on vacation…working?"

Cagalli smiled widely, "its okay, it'll help me feel like a New Yorker!"

Dearkka seemed surprised, "you want to work?"

"Not my imagination of a vacation, but what can I do? It's the only option," Cagalli said.

"Well at least you're being optimistic about all of this," Murrue said.

"Wait, I have a guest room you can stay in, you won't have to worry about paying anything," Athrun suddenly said.

"Now why the hell didn't you say anything before?" Dearkka asked slapping Athrun's back.

Athrun shrugged, "I was deep in thought."

"Well then it's settled, Cagalli will stay with Athrun," Milly said smiling, "It will be good too, Meer can show you around since she doesn't work or anything."

"Yeah, that's true," Athrun smiled, "I'm sure you two will get along amazingly."

"Thank you so much guys," Cagalli said smiling at each of them, "you guys have to be by far the best New York friends ever."

* * *

- **So as usual, I thank everyone that reviewed last chapter & I hope to get more suggestions from you guys. Tell me what you guys think should happen, so far I've used almost everyone's suggestions at least once. I used 'princessjulia's suggestion to make Cagalli stay with Athrun to add a little controversy. Tell me what you guys think :)**

**Question for this chapter would be- 'do you think Cagalli and Meer should get along? or should Cagalli staying with them be complete hell?' I'm taking votes guys so send feedback.**

**Sincerely, **

**Hegodart & Raven (My roommate) XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised a double update, even though this chapter isn't very long.**

**~Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone decided to stick around the hotel for a little while longer, just to get any updates from police officers.

"Excuse me officer," Cagalli said walking up to an idle officer staring of into space.

The officer got out of his daze and smiled at Cagalli, "How can I help you?"

"Well, you see I'm from Georgia and I'm visiting New York for a month," Cagalli explained, "I just arrived yesterday; my wallet is in my suitcase, which happens to be in the hotel. I was wondering if, by any chance, I could go in and get my stuff."

The officer slightly frowned, "At the moment, every room is being inspected miss…"

"I understand that, and I give complete permission for someone to search my suitcase if you let me get it," Cagalli replied.

The officer seemed to be contemplating this for a moment, "You know, I'll see what I can do. Can you leave your number with me?"

"Yeah sure," Cagalli smiled victoriously, "So you'll call me as soon as my suitcase can be retrieved?"

"I can't make any promises about you getting it today, but I'll try for tomorrow," the officer replied.

Cagalli gave the officer her cell phone number before saying a quick thanks and walking back to the others.

"Great news guys," Cagalli announced walking up to them.

"We can leave now?" Shinn said checking his watch.

Cagalli ignored Shinn completely, "I persuaded the officer to try and get my suitcase in the next 24 hours of so."

"Oh, that's great!" Milly said smiling widely, "I'm guessing you have wonderful persuasive skills then. Remind me to never fall for them."

Cagalli laughed, "What can I say? It's my secret weapon."

Athrun smiled, "the secret that you just revealed."

"Shut up," Cagalli said lightly punching Athrun's arm, to which he acted hurt before chuckling.

"Well, shall we be off now?" Dearkka asked, "This place isn't really that amusing."

Milly looked at her watch that read 6 o'clock, "I didn't even realize how late it got."

"Yeah I should be going now, I can catch a taxi," Shinn said.

"No need, I can drop you wherever, it's only fair since Cagalli injured you," Athrun teased.

"Hey!" Cagalli pouted, "It was an honest mistake!"

"One that caused me a headache," Shinn joined in the teasing.

"Another word and I'll make it even worse," Cagalli glared at Shinn who in turn smiled challengingly back at her.

"Either way Cagalli, you owe us all milk shakes," Dearkka smiled wrapping his arm around Milly as they walked towards Athrun's car.

"Next time we hang out, I promise I'll buy them," Cagalli said.

Shinn halted in his tracks making everyone look at him in question, "what makes you think there will be a next time?"

"You enjoy our company, and you've grown to love us," Milly said continuing towards Athrun's car as everyone started following.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I actually had a pretty good time," Shinn said than looked at Cagalli, "first encounters aside of course."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Oh, man up and get over it."

Athrun laughed, "We all better exchange numbers so we can hang out again."

They all nodded in agreement, even Shinn, "When we get in the car."

Once they all arrived at Athrun's car, they piled in and drove away from the hotel.

"So Shinn, where am I taking you?" Athrun asked over his shoulder.

"The Mason condos," Shinn replied, "I can give you directions if you need."

"That's fine, I think everyone knows where those are," Athrun replied.

"That's a very wealthy area!" Milly said, "You must be rich. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer," Shinn said simply.

Cagalli's eyebrows shot up.

Shinn shrugged, "I like to argue and defend people."

Cagalli nodded, "Ah makes sense."

"So what else are you going to do while you're here Cagalli?" Dearkka asked turning in his seat to get a sideways glance at the back.

"I bought a New York tourist book-" Cagalli was quickly interrupted by Athrun.

"Just like I said," he started, "a true tourist."

"Yeah, that won't do Cagalli," Milly said, "I'll take you to all the hottest places!"

Cagalli smiled, "thanks Milly."

"You have to visit a night club!" Dearkka exclaimed, "We got the best around."

"That's true, your experience won't be complete without at least one club," Shinn added.

Cagalli smiled, "I was planning to go to more than one, and I am in fact a huge party girl."

Milly laughed, "Finally, I have someone to go clubbing with. Where have you been my whole life?"

"In the wonderful state of Georgia," Cagalli smiled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Athrun pulled up in front of the Mason condos. The sky started to get dark with rain clouds indicating it was going to start drizzling soon. Shinn stepped out of the car and turned back towards it as Dearkka and Milly, the two people on Shinn's side, put their windows down.

"Hey, we had a really great time!" Cagalli yelled through the car.

Shinn smiled, "Yeah thanks for everything guys, and Cagalli don't forget next time is smoothies."

Cagalli laughed, "I won't"

"Bye Shinn!" everyone yelled in unison as Athrun drove back onto the main road.

"Am I taking you guys back to the hospital to get your car Dearkka?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah if that's not a problem," Dearkka said slouching in his chair.

"Nope, not at all, good thing it's near by."

Athrun pulled up into the hospital parking lot a little while later, he parked beside Dearkka's car so him and Milly wouldn't have to walk far. Milly and Dearkka got out of the car, saying their farewells before going into Dearkka's car and driving off, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone. Cagalli decided to move to the front passenger side so that it would be easier for her and Athrun to communicate. When she was safely buckled in, Athrun pulled off again.

"Did you have fun today?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli was about to reply when her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Cagalli?" the person on the other line asked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Who else would it be Kira?"

"Well last time I called, some man answered the phone," Kira replied.

"Some man?" Cagalli repeated, "You mean Athrun?"

Athrun faced Cagalli questioningly, "What about me?"

"Whatever the hell his name is, he answered your phone," Kira growled, "care to explain?"

Cagalli laughed, "Nope," then she turned to Athrun, "it's my brother, the one who called my phone when you had it."

"YOU'RE WITH HIM AGAIN!" Kira yelled through the phone, "May I remind you, that you have a fiancée here!"

"Kira shut up," Cagalli snapped, "I love Sai, and I'm not having an affair with Athrun, he's one of my new friends that I made and lastly, he happens to be married, so stop jumping to stupid conclusions."

"Whatever," Kira mumbled, "I don't trust those New York men."

Cagalli let out a sigh of annoyance causing Athrun to chuckle, "you've never been here to even know what their like!"

"I'm taking it your brother isn't to fond of me?" Athrun teased.

"No, I am not too fond of you mister," Kira said loudly through the phone.

Cagalli put her blackberry on speaker phone, "Kira, I would like you to properly meet my New York friend Athrun. And Athrun, I'd like you to meet my over-protective twin brother Kira."

"Hey, nice to finally meet you on better terms," Athrun said.

They heard a huff from the other end, "Kira…" Cagalli growled.

He sighed, "It's nice to meet you too, but seriously, don't do anything to my sister."

"Kira!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll watch out for her, and I won't do anything to her," Athrun reassured him.

"You know, you don't sound like such a bad guy after all," Kira said.

Athrun laughed, "Thanks, and you don't sound too crazy after all."

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed, "I don't know what Cagalli told you, but I'm actually very well mannered!"

Athrun pulled into his driveway as Cagalli took Kira off speaker phone, "Well twin brother, I'll call you later okay; I'm off to meet new people."

"Alright, be safe, or I'll have your friend Athrun's head," Kira teased.

Cagalli smiled, glad that he got over the over-protective stage, "Love you." She hung up the phone and got out of the car just as Athrun was rounding the front to stand beside her.

"Are you ready?" he smiled leading her to the front door.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**^Nina**

***Bryon Lancaster**

**-FIRE LADY OREN - I have to say I think its cool how your pen name initials spell FLO, neat signature :)**

**~cagallifangurl**

**& Of course to everyone else that's reviewed my story this far, it really means a lot and helps me keep going.**

**Since this chapter was posted fairly fast & it isn't as long, the question is the same as before, I'm still taking votes. I found it interesting because I actually expected most people to say that Meer and Cagalli shouldn't get along, but I see I have very open minded reviewers :)**

**Which I love, I actually laughed at nina's review saying Athrun should sneak into Cagalli's room at night ahaa. Please keep the reviews & ideas coming :)**

**Raven's not back from her class yet, so it's just me here alone with my dog Oscar, He says hi in dog language :)**

**Until next chapter,**

**~Hegodart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My apologies for not updating too often, school's tough. But on the plus side, its thanksgiving weekend for us here in Canada AND I have reading week this whole week, which means a week off school and maybe at least two updates( this on included) **** We'll see.**

**- Enjoy.

* * *

**

Cagalli was, to say the least, suddenly nervous about meeting Athrun's wife, Meer. It was the type of nervousness you'd get when you have to meet someone very important or crucial. The butterflies in Cagalli's stomach along with her pounding heart, made Cagalli feel the same way she felt when she was going to meet Sai's parents for the first time.

_What if she doesn't like me? _It was the constant, nagging question running through her mind. Cagalli knew, personally, that if Sai ever brought home a random woman and stated that she'd be staying at the house indefinitely, she would not be too pleased with Sai and especially not too fond of said woman. To make matters worse, Cagalli thought checking her wrist watch, her and Athrun were arriving at his house late into the evening. If first impressions meant everything, walking in with someone's husband, after ten o'clock on a day he was supposed to be prepping for an oncoming surgery, definitely killed Cagalli's chance at a good first impression.

Cagalli frowned, thinking about how Athrun should have spent the day prepping when instead he had spent it playing baseball. "Athrun," she called as she trailed closely behind him towards the front step.

Athrun paused and turned to face Cagalli, his before content face quickly fell at the sight of Cagalli's troubled one. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked concerned.

Under Athrun's worried stare, Cagalli suddenly felt trapped. She averted her eyes towards his house behind him. Observing that it looked very beautiful, but she expected nothing less from a doctor. She noted how there was a little garden at the front adding a welcoming feel to any guest that would approach. There was a little walk way to the door, where after a few steps you'd be standing right in front of it. Realizing Athrun was still waiting patiently for an answer, his frown getting a little deeper with the passing time; Cagalli took a deep breath, "You missed a whole day of prep today," Cagalli sighed as the cool night breeze blew past her, making her shiver.

Athrun momentarily looked surprised at the observation. He studied her face before responding. Noticing she was suddenly avoiding his eye contact and fiddling with her jacket, it was plain to see there was something else troubling her. Athrun smiled, "its fine, I still have a few days before the surgery, and I'll spend all of tomorrow preparing for it."

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Cagalli nodded timidly before looking down at her feet.

"There's something else bothering you," Athrun stated, looking at how her once bold demeanor, now showed doubt and shyness.

Cagalli momentarily looked Athrun in his eyes, then quickly looked elsewhere, "It's just that…" she trailed off looking back at her feet.

Athrun didn't want to force her too much, so he just waited, watching her expectantly to continue.

Cagalli bit her lower lip, "What would you think if your wife came home with a man saying that he'll be staying with you until further notice." Cagalli watched as Athrun's face displayed many different emotions in just a few seconds. First, his eyes shot up showing his clear surprise, yet again at Cagalli's statement. He then frowned as he considered her words, before smiling reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Meer's not like that," Athrun assured her as he turned to continue walking, signaling with his hand for Cagalli to follow, "she'll be more than willing to let you stay, especially considering the situation at the hotel."

Cagalli stayed silent, letting her thoughts run wild through her head. Although Athrun said everything was going to be fine, Cagalli knew, as a woman herself, that they can become very protective if they feel as if something that is _theirs_ is being threatened to be taken away. Cagalli took a deep breath as they walked up the stairs onto the porch. Athrun pulled out his house keys and quickly opened his front door. Before Cagalli stepped in, she mentally told herself that there was nothing to worry about yet and that she shouldn't assume the worst out of someone she's never met. Athrun stepped in first and then turned towards Cagalli, with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to my home," he said opening the door a little wider and bowing. He was trying to lighten Cagalli's mood a little bit knowing very well she was still a little concerned about meeting his wife under such circumstances.

Cagalli couldn't stop the giggle that left her mouth at watching Athrun act like one of those old in time door greeters. Athrun's smile grew hearing her laugh; knowing that he helped calm her nerves even just a little.

Cagalli stepped into the house, curtsying to Athrun when she walked by him, wiping her shoes on the mat. Athrun followed suit, wiping his shoes. He then realized the house was in darkness.

"Meer!" Athrun called into the house.

Cagalli in the meantime, was looking at her surroundings. She had to admit; inside the house was beautifully decorated. She hardly believed that this was Athrun's doing, so she concluded that Athrun's wife, must be very creative.

Athrun flicked on a light, illuminating the dark hallway to reveal the white tiled floors and the stairs leading to the second level. On the left wall in the hallway, there was a little table with a bowl of fragrances above it was a beautifully framed mirror.

Cagalli walked up to the table and bent down to smell the fragrance, "Your wife has wonderful taste," she said closing her eyes to enjoy the sweet cinnamon smell.

"I'm offended that you automatically assume she decorated the place," Athrun hung up his jacket then turned towards Cagalli, "but yeah I agree."

Cagalli smiled, "Where is she? I think I've prepared myself to meet her."

"That's a good question," Athrun frowned walking through a large doorway then turning on another light switch revealing the living room, "she's usually home."

Cagalli's eyes glowed as she looked into their living room. Everything about it reminded her of her own house back in Georgia. Inside the living room they had a matching beige sofa set outlined in a darker brown enhancing its elegance. They had a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, between the family sofa and the love couch. On the far end of the room, they had a light marble unlit fire place. Cagalli stepped into the room, feeling a sudden sense of wanting to be nowhere else but back home.

"I'm assuming you like this room," Athrun snapped her out of her thoughts from the wall he was leaning on as he watched her.

Cagalli walked up to the family sofa and ran her hand along it. "It reminds me so much of home," she whispered.

Athrun felt bad knowing how it can be hard to be away from home, especially since Cagalli will be in New York for a month.

"I have a laptop upstairs with a webcam, so if you ever want to video call back home, feel free," Athrun suggested.

"Thanks Athrun, I would really appreciate that," Cagalli said truthfully.

Athrun moved off the wall and motioned for her to follow, "I'll show you around my lovely house." He smiled as Cagalli started laughing.

"It's only lovely because of a woman's touch," Cagalli teased.

"True, but I believe it took a manly opinion for the end result," Athrun retorted walking out of the living room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"For the first stop in our grand tour, I've brought you to the kitchen, where miracles are made," Athrun smiled presenting the kitchen to Cagalli as if he were a retail agent.

Cagalli nodded her head scanning the kitchen, "I could have sworn it was the bedroom where miracles are made,"

"Now, now Cagalli, don't need to give me hints about what you and your fiancée do in the bedroom," Athrun smiled walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Cagalli blushed, immediately averting her eyes elsewhere.

Athrun smiled smugly. "I never took you for the naughty type," Athrun continued to tease her. He grabbed another bottle from the fridge and walked over to Cagalli casually, "Water," he offered.

Cagalli frowned at him, "Don't act all innocent! Nobody teases Cagalli Yula Attha and gets away with it."

Athrun shrugged his shoulders before smiling down at her, "do you want water or not?"

Cagalli took the water before punching Athrun's arm. "Men…" she mumbled.

"…Gotta love them," Athrun finished.

* * *

"…And this would be your guest bedroom for the time being," Athrun said as they walked into a medium sized bedroom with a queen sized bed in the middle. Oddly enough, the room reminded Cagalli very much of the room she would have been staying in at the Comfort Inn. They way it was set up were almost identical to the one there.

Athrun watched Cagalli's face closely, learning that reading her facial expression told you how she was feeling like an open book. He smiled when a look of content graced her face.

"I can tell you like it," Athrun stated.

Cagalli looked at him for a moment, as if studying him. "And how exactly would you know if I like it when I haven't said anything?"

Athrun crossed his arms smiling at her, "simple, you're like an open book."

He watched for the nth time she started blushing again. "I'm assuming you already know this…" Athrun said.

She pouted which Athrun had to admit, he thought was kind of cute. "All the men in my life have said that at least once."

"Well then learn to close your book," Athrun said simply.

"I don't mind being an open book, that way people know how I really feel. I won't need to hide anything," Cagalli said sitting down on the bed.

"True, but at the same time, you won't be able to hide anything… Even if you really wanted to," Athrun replied leaning on the doorframe.

Cagalli was about to reply when she heard the front door open, followed by a high voice calling Athrun's name. She watched as a smile grazed his face before he motioned for Cagalli to follow him again as he disappeared down the hallway towards the stairs.

Cagalli took a deep breath before following him. At the top of the stairs she could hear Athrun voice.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're home, I have someone I want you to meet," Athrun said turning around expecting to see Cagalli.

Cagalli slowly walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she came face to face with a women with beautiful dark hair and dark eyes that looked confused.

"Who's this Athrun?" Meer asked.

Athrun smiled standing aside to properly introduce them, "Cagalli, this is my wife Meer and Meer this is my friend Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled walking forward to shake Meer's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Meer briefly looked her over before smiling and shaking her hand, "the pleasure's mine Cagalli."

"Meer, if you don't mind us going to the living room for a moment, there's something we need to discuss," Athrun said taking Meer's hand into the living room, "Cagalli, we'll meet you upstairs."

Cagalli nodded her head and walked back towards the stairs. She quickly mounted them and walked into the guest room. She looked around again, recalling the chain of events that led her to this room. She fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, as her feet dangled off the bed. Thinking about home, Cagalli decided to call Sai. She pulled out her blackberry from her pocket and quickly dialed his all to familiar number. It rang a few times before he answered:

"Cagalli!," she heard him exclaim from the other line.

She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, "Hello Sai, I miss you."

"I miss you too, very much," he whispered softly, "Everyone here does."

"It won't be to long until we see each other again," she said rolling over on her stomach, "how's every thing back home?"

"Every thing's doing fine, I made a business deal with this other major company yesterday," Sai said excitedly.

"Do you mean the MTR?" Cagalli asked hopeful.

"That's the one," Sai confirmed proudly, "my boss wants to discuss promoting me now."

"Sai that's amazing!" Cagalli exclaimed rolling off the bed onto her feet unable to contain the excitement of the news she just heard.

"I know, all those years paid off," Sai said, "today they'll actually be doing a business call over my cell phone."

"Oh Sai, I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it," Cagalli said wishing she was back home hugging him right now.

"Thanks for all the support Cagalli," Sai said honestly, "I probably would have given up last year."

"Don't worry Sai, I always have your back," Cagalli said.

"I know," Sai replied, "And your father…"

Cagalli sighed, knowing the situation with her father can't be avoided, "Is he still saying coming down was a bad idea?"

Sai laughed, "You know, he actually got better, now he's just saying you're going to come back acting like a New Yorker."

Cagalli could almost picture Sai making hand quotes saying 'New Yorker'. "At least he doesn't seem mad anymore."

"No, he got over that almost the day you left, I guess he thought that if he kept the act up, you wouldn't leave."

Cagalli laughed, "He thinks he's so smart."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening in right now," Sai said.

There was a slight pause in the phone.

"One second Cagalli, someone's on the next line," Sai said before his line blanked.

A few moments later Sai came back on, "Sorry, it's the company I did the deal with," Sai explained.

"I understand," Cagalli smiled, "Go get em' tiger."

"Love you," Sai said before hanging up.

With nothing left to do, Cagalli fell back on the bed again, closing her eyes imagining what was happening downstairs.

* * *

"So there was a drug case at the hotel she was staying at and now she's going to be staying here?" Meer asked Athrun who was sitting on the love seat couch across from her.

Athrun had just finished explaining everything to Meer. Leaving out almost no details because in order for Cagalli to stay here, Meer will also have to approve of it, since it is her home as well.

"Yes, that's the plan," Athrun confirmed.

"So how long, exactly, will she be staying here?" Meer asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Not long honey," Athrun said leaning on his hand.

Meer's eyes narrowed slightly, "Which would be how long?"

Athrun sighed, "roughly a month…" when Athrun noticed the expression on her face, he quickly added, "maybe, it's not yet confirmed."

Meer played with her hair, curling a strand around her finger, something she does when she's frustrated.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped now, she's already here," Meer said looking at Athrun directly, "I'm kind of hurt that you just made this decision on your own though."

"I didn't," Athrun retorted, "that's why I am asking for your say now."

Meer rolled her eyes, "Yeah in a situation where I can't say no," her voice started to raise a little bit, "it's not like we can tell her to leave at this time of night!"

Athrun sighed again, only longer this time, "Alright, I'm sorry, I should have told you," he apologized knowing very well this wouldn't end if he continued to argue.

Meer nodded slightly, acknowledging his apology, "does she have her things here?"

"No," he replied quickly, looking away. Athrun was slightly annoyed at the fact that he was always the one apologizing and she'd almost never own up to anything.

"So what is she supposed to wear?" Meer asked another question, completely oblivious to Athrun's growing annoyance.

"Look, her things are still in the hotel because the police officers wouldn't let anybody go in there, saying it would be a violation of evidence," Athrun explained, "can she borrow one of your old clothes or something, just until she goes to pick up her stuff tomorrow."

Meer frowned, "sure," she said half heartedly.

Athrun stood up and walked toward Meer, placing his hand on her shoulder he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Meer, this really means a lot to her and I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Meer couldn't help but smile, "You're welcome."

* * *

Athrun walked back upstairs to the guest room, noticing that Cagalli was sprawled out on the bed, with her shoes on the floor beside it. He laughed walking to the closet and getting a blanket. He placed the blanket on her and turned off the lights.

He concluded that he'll just have to explain everything to her tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that would be the end of this chapter, thanks to every one that takes time to review and leave suggestions/tips for the story. Question for this chapter would be:**

"**Who do you think should discover the affair?"**

**I'm not rushing into things, but I would like to know who you guys picture discovering it and how they would react. **

**Thanks A Million,**

**~Hegodart**


	8. Chapter 8

**My dearest apologies guys, my computer had a really bad virus on it and it took much longer than I thought to get it back up and running. But now, I have a top virus protector and it moves much faster so hopefully the updates won't ever take this long again. **

**This chapter was inspired by "chicklets7", who suggested I write about other peoples lives and make everything a little more interesting. Once you read this chapter, you'll know what I mean.**

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira Yamato let out a long, tired yawn as the morning rays of sunshine passed through the cracks of his drapes. He rolled over to his side, opening one hazy eye to check the time. Seeing that it was seven twenty-nine in the morning, he let out a low, disrespectful grunt before closing his eyes again. On cue, the loud, irritating noise from his alarm clock, set for seven-thirty starting filling his ears. Letting out another lazy yawn, Kira rubbed his eyes and slapped the button on his clock, immediately causing it to stop. Rolling out of his bed, Kira quickly stood up, walking towards the window to let the sun shine freely through out his room, noting that brightening up the room will help him wake his senses completely. He stood their for a few minutes, peering out the window, thinking of nothing in particular until he finally decided he wasted enough time doing absolutely nothing.

Despite the early morning, Kira was thankful for today. He only had to go into work today to introduce the new office secretary to all his workers. Being one of the bosses of the major corporation him and Sai worked for, it was mandatory to hold a meeting every time a new member was joining their staff.

Kira slowly walked to his bathroom, paying no attention to the fact that he only had forty five minutes to get ready, which according to Kira, isn't very long. He loves taking his time doing every thing, but he couldn't bear waking up any earlier to allow himself to do so. Speeding up his pace by a fraction, Kira entered his bathroom located down the hall from his room and turned on the tap. He quickly brushed his teeth before stripping himself from his clothes and stepping into the shower to take a quick 5 minute one.

After his shower, Kira walked back to his room to get dressed. Putting on his usual attire, a black pair of dress pants, a light blue dress top and a dark blue tie, he walked down the stairs to his kitchen. Being careful not to wake his father who slept in the basement, he walked towards the front door, put on his shoes and preceded out the door. He decided that since this meeting wasn't going to be long, he'll just grab something to eat on his way home

He got into his black Mercedes and started the car. He slowly pulled out of the driveway and started his half an hour drive to work.

Around twenty minutes into his drive, his Bluetooth system in his car rang, indicated a call was coming through. He pushed the button to answer it.

"Hello?" Kira called, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Hey," the person said, "I'm glad I caught you. Are you busy?"

"No Sai, I am not busy, just on my way to the office. What can I do for you?"

"Oh if you're on your way, we can just discuss this when you arrive," Sai said.

Kira let out a long sigh, "Today is my day off Sai, so this better not be something huge. The only reason I'm coming into work is to introduce the new secretary I hired last week."

"It's not too important; it's just some files that need looking at…" Sai trailed off.

"How many files are we talking about?" Kira questioned as he switched lanes approaching the highway exit.

"Really, its not that many, just-"

"How much Sai?" Kira repeated his patience starting to thin.

"It's five business files, six company reports and three financial reports," Sai told him slowly.

Kira frowned, "That's fourteen files Sai! I'm not even supposed to be working today, isn't Tolle there? Can't he just look over them?"

"Well actually, Tolle called in sick," Sai explained, "but don't worry they're not urgent so I guess you can do them when you come in tomorrow."

Kira let out another sigh, "No, it's fine. I'll just bring them home with me after the meeting. On that note, do you mind preparing everyone in the conference room by my office? I want this to be quick, has the secretary arrived yet?"

"I already told everyone to be in the conference room by quarter to nine, but if you're close now, I'll just tell them the meeting going to be earlier. I haven't seen any new faces yet, so I don't think she arrived yet."

Kira glanced at the clock in his car, it read eight thirty. He told the secretary to be at the office at 8:20. Kira shook his head disapprovingly, _"late on her first day."_

"Well we can't start the meeting without the main person there," Kira said, "Put the files on my desk, it looks like I'll have some extra unwanted time in the office today."

"Sure thing," Sai replied before ending the call.

Kira pulled into the building's parking lot and quickly got out of the car. At the same moment, he noticed the secretary he had hired rushing towards the front door. He sped up his pace to catch he at the elevators. Walking through the front door, he nodded a greeting to the security guard that was always slumped in a chair near the front before spotting the secretary again. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in.

"Hold it for me!" Kira called picking up his pace even more.

"What floor?" the women asked not even looking up to see who had entered.

"Twenty third please," Kira answered kindly.

Upon realizing that the man that just entered the elevator was going to the same floor, the women looked up and immediately blushed.

"I apologize for being late," she said recognizing Kira as the person who hired her, "Traffic coming east was slower than usual."

Kira observed her for a moment, noting that she actually looked genuinely sorry, "It's alright, at least you're here now, but let's not make this a habit."

"Yes sir," she nodded.

Kira smiled at her obedience before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Sai's cell number.

"Sai, get the every one in the conference room, I'm on my way up with the secretary."

* * *

As soon as Sai got off the phone with Kira, he immediately got every one's attention.

"Please go to the conference room now, the meeting is being held a little early since Kira is here with the secretary now!" He announced, "Also, if you see anyone on your way there, tell them to go in also."

With out a second thought, everyone finished up what they were doing and headed towards the conference room.

Since not many people worked on this floor because it's for the people of higher position, it wasn't a hassle for every one to reach the room.

"I wonder if she's going to be hot," one of Sai's co-workers said in front of them as they walked towards the conference room.

The second man shrugged, "who knows, the last one was hideous!"

Sai couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, for almost every male on this floor would agree. Mrs. Smith, their last secretary wasn't exactly a sight you'd want to stare at for too long. To make it worse, she looked like she was approaching her sixties, when in reality she was only thirty six. She was a smoker, who you could easily smell from a few feet away because she smoked quit abit buds a day. She wasn't exactly secretary material, which often made everyone wonder how she got the job in the first place. Eventually, the CEOs and bosses came to their senses. Sai and Kira had to tell her kindly that they were letting her go. She ended up pulling a childish fit before storming out of the office.

Sai chuckled at the memory as he took his seat on the left side of the head chair, his usual place. When everyone was seated, their was constant chatter about who the new female secretary would be. Sai was himself, indulging in a conversation with the man beside him when the door opened.

"Okay guys, I want to keep this short."

Sai could recognize Kira's voice so he turned to give him his undivided attention.

"I'd like everyone to meet our new secretary," Kira said stepping out of the door way as a women walked in, "Flay Allster."

Sai's heart skipped a beat as he took in the beauty of the new secretary. From her gorgeous dark red hair to her big beautiful grayish eyes, she was definitely a sight to look at; he could not deny that fact. He was happily engaged and either than his fiancée Cagalli, he could honestly say he hasn't seen someone as gorgeous as the women that just walked through those doors.

"_This is going to be a problem,"_ Sai thought.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone that said there should be more than one problem in this story to spice things up. Can anyone take a wild guess as to what problems will be happening in Georgia now with the arrival of the new character?**

**Anyways, I will start typing the new chapter once the first review comes in with suggestions :)**

**They keep this story going, thanks so much everyone for reviewing this far and I am truly sorry for the late update, it won't happen again.**

**-Hegodart**


	9. Chapter 9

**Raven here! Marissa has her midterms coming up and she probably won't spend any extra time on the computer for a while, so she asked me to post this for her. Since I am the lazy roommate that will put studying off until the very last minute :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sai wasted no time after the brief 'meeting' to formally introduce himself to Flay. He got up from his chair at the conference table, trying his very best to ignore the conversation starting to stir up on the fact that their new secretary wasn't unattractive like the old one. He stepped out of the room, pausing to locate the newcomer. He spotted her off to the side talking with Kira. It appeared as though they were having a nice friendly conversation from the way her face lit up at something Kira said. He approached the two and kindly cleared his throat. The both of them immediately stopped talking and turned to see who had come.

Sai smiled softly. "Hi, I just thought I should formally introduce myself since I am one of the heads alongside Kira," Sai said extended his hand toward the young secretary, "my name's Sai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sai," Flay's smooth voice chimed as she accepted his hand shake, "I'm so grateful to be working under you guys."

Sai couldn't deny the fact that her hands were soft. _They remind me of Cagalli's hand, _he thought. The thought of Cagalli dimed Sai's mood realizing she wouldn't be back for some time. He missed her so much, from her voice to the softness of her touch, he couldn't wait until she came back home.

"Well," Kira started, breaking Sai's train of thoughts, "my work here is done, I'll just take my leave now."

Sai chuckled, "if you can even call the meeting work."

"It's more work than you've done in awhile," Kira's eyes slightly narrowed followed by a smug grin.

Flay started giggling at the little competitive exchange of words between the two men, "I'm assuming you guys are close?"

"As a matter of fact Sai's my future brother in law!" Kira exclaimed with a huge smile wrapping his arm around Sai and bringing him close.

Flay smiled and looked to Sai for confirmation to which he blushed and offered a small smile.

"It's true," Sai continued after clearing his throat, "unfortunately my fiancée's in New York for awhile."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Flay exclaimed.

Both males looked at her confused wondering what part of a man being separated from his fiancée is wonderful. Reading their expressions, Flay's excited died down a little bit.

"I mean there's a lot of nice bridal dress choices down there," she explained.

Kira's eyes shot up in recognition, "Oh right, I've seen that show…Say Yes To the Dress? I think that's what it's called."

Flay and Sai both began laughing.

"Even though I'm the one getting married, I'd never be caught dead watching that show," Sai said in between chuckles, "did you ever notice that the only men on that show are gay the majority of the time?"

Kira immediately blushed," Hey! I was just helping my twin sister out. I want to make sure she looks absolutely breath taking when she walks down the aisle."

Flay was still giggling on the side when Sai replied sarcastically, "sure."

Kira frowned. "Whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you. Anyways, I'll be leaving now," Kira said turning to Flay shaking her hand, "pleasure having you on board."

"Thank you sir," Flay said smiling as she took her boss' hand.

Kira nodded towards Sai and then retreated in the direction of the elevators.

"Well, I better get back to work, I have a meeting in half an hour," Sai said once Kira was out of sight, "It was nice meeting you Flay."

Flay smiled as Sai walked away towards his office.

_They're both so cute,_ Flay thought watching his retreating figure.

* * *

Cagalli woke up feeling refreshed. She had a wonderful nights sleep in Meer's and Athrun's guest room. Wasting no time, Cagalli got out of bed, grabbed her handbag and headed towards the bathroom. Thanking God that she always had a miniature toothbrush in her purse she quickly brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. Upon reaching the main floor Cagalli noticed there was absolutely no sound in the house.

"Hello!" Cagalli called.

After awhile Cagalli started to hear shuffling from the kitchen. She decided to walk towards the source of the noise. Turning the corner she Meer reaching up into a cupboard trying to get something. Since Meer's back was facing Cagalli, she wasn't aware of her presence.

Cagalli shyly cleared her throat immediately catching the women's attention.

"Oh!" Meer exclaimed putting a hand on her chest, "I almost completely forgot you were here."

Cagalli smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Meer nodded her head before approaching the blond, "It's no worries, I'll survive."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," Cagalli said, "I probably won't be here for long, just until they clear things up at the hotel or they find another one for the visitors to stay in."

"Once again, no worries," Meer smiled, "That guest room was collecting dust anyways."

Cagalli raised her eyebrow.

"Not literally of course," Meer continued upon seeing her reaction, "I clean it often."

Cagalli laughed again, "Okay, I believe you."

"You have a very beautiful home by the way," Cagalli broke the silence as she looked around the kitchen.

"Thank you, if you must know, I decorated the majority of it," Meer giggled.

"I could tell, there's nothing like a women's touch," Cagalli said smiling at Meer.

The two continued to converse for hours, talking about any and everything that came to their mind. Meer informed Cagalli that Athrun had left for work and probably wouldn't be back home until much later so they had the whole house to themselves. Cagalli could honestly say that Meer was a very kind woman especially due to the fact that she let her stay at her house for a little bit. They continued talking but decided to move to the living room for a more comfortable environment.

"This is a beautiful picture of you too," Cagalli complemented looking at a picture of Meer and Athrun on a beach.

"Thank you very much," Meer said, "I'm so happy to have someone like him in my life. What about you Cagalli, got anyone special?"

Cagalli's face immediately brightened to which Meer smiled at, "as a matter of fact, I'm engaged!" Cagalli held up the diamond ring on her hand.

"That's wonderful! What's his name?" Meer asked.

"His name is Sai; he's amazing, loving and patient. Our wedding's in roughly three months," Cagalli continued unable to suppress her excitement for her big day.

"I can tell you're very excited," Meer pointed out.

Cagalli laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"There's nothing like a woman's big wedding day," Meer said, "girl's usually dream about it from so young."

"That's very true, I can hardly believe my big day is right around the corner."

Cagalli put the picture back down on the coffee table and noticed a Lacus Clyne CD sitting right beside it. She picked it up, smiling to herself because it reminded her so much of Kira.

"She's amazing," Meer whispered dreamily cutting off Cagalli's train of thought.

The tone in her voice momentarily stopped Cagalli from answering. The gang wasn't joking when they said Meer had an obsession with the pop star.

"Athrun loves her too," Meer continued, "We used to watch her performances together when we were dating and he'd say how she could really sing."

"Yeah she pretty good," Cagalli agreed.

"No," Meer said staring at the CD, "she's wonderful."

Cagalli slowly nodded her head finding it a bit funny how this grown woman was obsessed with a pop star.

"My brother used to have a huge crush on her," Cagalli said smiling at the thought of her twin, "He kept saying how beautiful she was and how someday he was going to meet her."

Meer laughed, "I don't blame him, you can in a way say that I have a little girl crush on her. And your brother was right, she's so beautiful… I want to look like her."

"Why?" Cagalli asked, "You're also very beautiful."

Meer smiled sadly, "Thank you, but she's gorgeous."

"Everyone's beautiful in their own way Meer," Cagalli said putting her hand on Meer's shoulder.

"I know… soon I'll be just as beautiful."

Cagalli gave Meer a confused look, wondering why she'd say something like that but decided to dismiss it thinking that she meant eventually she'll see herself for the beautiful women that she truly is.

The ringing of Cagalli's phone caused her to slightly jump in her seat making Meer giggle. She searched through her handbag, finding her blackberry at the very bottom as usual. Seeing that it was Milly calling, she quickly answered.

"Hey Milly," Cagalli greeted her new friend.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come meet me at Starbucks for a quick coffee time."

"I'd love too!" Cagalli exclaimed, "I was just talking to Meer, getting to know her and everything," Cagalli said smiling towards Meer, "do you mind if she comes to?"

Meer smiled at the fact that Cagalli didn't want to leave her out.

"Sorry, maybe next time. I'm heading to the hospital to meet Athrun anyway," Meer whispered.

Cagalli nodded in understanding, "Oh never mind, it'll just be me and you then."

"That's fine. I'll text you the directions to tell the cab driver."

"Alright, bye Milly," Cagalli said before hanging up the phone.

"We should probably be heading out then, I can wait with you until a cab comes," Meer said getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get her purse. She reappeared in the walkway leading to the front door just as Cagalli was putting on her shoes.

"You don't have to wait with me, you've already done enough as it is," Cagalli said turning to Meer after her shoes were on.

Meer checked her watch, "Well okay then, I'd probably be late if I waited anyways. And it's really not a problem for you staying here."

Cagalli smiled and walked up to Meer giving her a friendly hug. She could tell the woman was a little startled by her actions but returned the hug nonetheless.

"I'll se you later Meer," Cagalli called over her shoulder as she walked through the front door. She walked down the walkway onto the side walk contemplating which way would lead her to the main road.

"Just walk up the street that way," Meer called from the front door pointing to her right, "and it'll take you to the main roads. You can catch a cab easily there!"

"Thank You!" Cagalli yelled walking in the direction Meer had given her.

Cagalli quickly walked up the street. She started hearing the sounds of cars honking and engines going as she looked up and spotted the main road packed with cars. _The New York life,_ thought Cagalli.

She walked up to a curb and stuck her hand out yelling, "Taxi!"

Cagalli did exactly what she had learned from that woman when she first arrived here two days ago. She couldn't help but feel happy when moments later a taxi pulled up by the curb. She quickly climbed in and checked her phone for the directions to give the driver.

"Well if it isn't Pup," Miguel said.

The blond instantly looked up and smiled widely, "Miguel!"

"Hey there, it's been awhile," Miguel said smiling at the blond.

"Too long if you ask me," Cagalli pouted, "I was very disappointed when I took the cab and you weren't the driver."

Miguel laughed, "Sorry but I can't be a personal driver. Where will I be taking you today?"

"The Starbucks at the corner of uhm, near the bouquet shop?" Cagalli said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, that's what my friend sent in the text message."

"It's alright Pup, being a cab driver I almost know where you're talking about 95% of the time," Miguel smiled before turning around to start driving.

"Thank goodness, or else I'm pretty sure I'd have you driving around in circles."

Miguel laughed, "Not with this skilled cab driver."

They continued their friendly small talk all the way to Starbucks. Cagalli found out a lot more about Miguel and he found out a lot more about her. She could honestly say that Miguel was a very nice friend and she would want to keep in touch with him even when she leaves.

"Well here's your destination," Miguel informed her as he pulled up to the curb in front of Starbucks.

Cagalli handed him his money and opened the door.

"I swear if I don't see you again, I will call the cab company and hunt you down," she ended her threat by smiling sweetly at him.

"Who knew an innocent lost pup has an evil stalker side," Miguel teased, "I'll circle the area if it makes you feel better, maybe we might run in to each other again."

"Not maybe… We will," Cagalli smiled and stepped out of the car. She turned to wave at Miguel one last time before walking into Starbucks.

Cagalli marveled momentarily at the cozy feel this Starbucks has. It makes you want to take you time, relax and just enjoy the environment. She spotted Milly in a corner with two comfy looking chairs.

Cagalli quickly made her way over to her friend and lazily plopped down in the chair across from Milly.

"Well don't you look tired," Milly said leaning forward.

"Not really actually," Cagalli replied sitting up, "but the atmosphere in this Starbucks makes you feel as if you don't have a single care in the world."

"I agree," Milly nodded, "I walked into here feeling high on energy and now look…I'm sitting here lazily drinking my milkshake."

Cagalli let out a small laugh, "I think I'm going to join you with a milkshake. Be right back!"

When Cagalli got back, with her strawberry milkshake in hand, Milly was indulging herself in a Vogue magazine.

"Is that the new release?" Cagalli asked referring to the magazine in the brunette's hands and she slumped back in the chair.

"No, I carry this old one of last month's issue around simply because the styles are classic! I love it!" Milly smiled turning the page and holding a picture up for Cagalli to see to prove her point.

"I agree," Cagalli stirred her milkshake around before taking a little sip, "but the winter articles are always my favorite. Just the different styles for the different winter themed occasion, it makes me go crazy!"

Milly smiled, "Then your closet fills up more around winter time. I'm a sucker for autumn, the colors and the weather. When that season comes around I'm always in the store shopping for new clothes."

"I'll be sure to visit in autumn then, I need a good shopping buddy for that season," Cagalli took another sip of her milkshake enjoying the strawberry taste. "So why did you call me here on this fine summer day?"

"Does a friend need a reason to call another friend for a simple get together?" Milly raised her left eyebrow taking a sip of her milkshake as she stared at the blond expectantly.

Cagalli shook her head as she grinned, "Well can't a friend ask a friend if there are intentions behind this get together?"

"Nope," Milly replied popping her lips to enhance the 'p' sound, "that friend should just trust that the intentions for said get together aren't harmful or in any way going to turn into an interrogation. It's just a simple meeting between new found friends."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad I showed up to this innocent get together with my new New York Friend," Cagalli raised her cup as if she was proposing a toast.

Milly smiled and raised her cup as well, "To new friends."

"How was the first night staying at Athrun's place?" Milly asked taking a long sip of her drink then looked back up at the blond.

"It was nice," Cagalli put her cup down and leaned back in her chair, "I mean I fell asleep early after meeting Meer for the first time. I have to say, however, she seemed a lot nicer this morning than she did when we first met."

"I don't blame her, any woman wouldn't be so fond of a girl that their husband brings home claiming she's the new guest in the house for a while," Milly added.

"That's true, which adds to my feeling. I mean, even though I know they don't mind me staying there, they're newly weds… I feel like they should be spending time alone, not taking care of a Georgian girl," Cagalli bit her lip as she thought some more, "I'm actually hoping that everything with the hotel clears up soon… Not only so I get my money back but to give Athrun and Meer their space."

Milly nodded in understanding, "Well if it's bothering you that much you can just crash in my place for awhile. I have a two bedroom apartment and I get lonely sometimes."

"Aw, Milly, doesn't Dearkka come visit you often?" the blond asked reaching for her cup again.

"Yeah, but surgeons work crazy hours sometimes," Milly spun her straw around in her drink, "when I'm not working, he's usually at work."

"Maybe coming to stay with you won't be such a bad idea…" Cagalli pondered, "When I get the money refund from the hotel, I can just give it to you for the trouble."

"Oh nonsense!" Milly exclaimed, "I'll give you a 50% discount."

Cagalli couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "I feel like a true valued customer."

Milly smiled, "You should, its not every day I let someone into my royal kingdom that I call home."

Cagalli took another sip of her drink, "I'll just have to pick up my suitcase from the police station…"she paused realizing that she has no clue where the police station is, "Where exactly is the police station?"

Milly burst into laughter, "What would you have possibly done if you hadn't met anyone here? Unbelievable, most people would have asked. Anyway, I can just head there with you; I have nothing better to do really."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "You're making it seem like your life is boring."

Milly got up and started gathering her things and Cagalli followed suit.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Milly led the way to the front door, "Either than the occasional clubbing, I don't have such an eventful life you know."

"What are you taking about?" Cagalli asked disbelievingly.

They stepped outside of Starbucks on the main streets of New York again.

"Look at this world around you!" Cagalli exclaimed putting her arms up and doing a quick spin emphasizing her point, "New York is amazing!"

Milly laughed, "I guess any tourist would say that about the place their visiting."

The blond pouted at her friend, "Stop being such a pessimist!"

"I can't help it," Milly shrugged walking over to the curb and hailing a taxi.

Cagalli walked up to Milly and put her arm around her as a taxi started approaching, "Well as long as I'm here, I'll keep you positive!"

Milly grinned, "You act like such a child-"

"Miguel!" Cagalli cut Milly off as she opened the door to the taxi that just pulled up to the curb and started talking to her friend.

"Hey pup," Miguel smiled and turned in his seat, "Twice in one day? That's our new record!"

"Yeah, I guess my threat worked on you," Cagalli winked, "I'd like you to meet my friend Milly." Cagalli pointed towards her brunette friend that just came in the cab.

"Hey Miguel," Milly smiled towards Cagalli then to the Cab driver.

Miguel laughed, "Hey Milly, how's everything going?"

"Wait…" Cagalli's jaw dropped, "you guys know each other?"

"Yep," Milly answered popping the 'p' as usual, "Same area of New York."

"Oh well…" Cagalli trailed off slouching in her seat.

"its okay pup, your intentions were good," Miguel said turning back around in his seat, "where to ladies?"

"The Elsmere Police Station please," Milly said.

"So, _pup_, when did you meet Miguel?" Milly asked smiling at the nickname.

Cagalli immediately blushed, "Shut up!"

"What?" Milly asked innocently, "I think it's cute."

The blond blush got even deeper when she heard Miguel's laughing at the front.

"You should have seen her when I picked her up the first time, didn't even know where she was going!" Miguel said over his shoulder causing him and Milly to laugh.

"This is going to be a long car ride…" Cagalli mumbled slouching in the backseat and covering her face.

* * *

**I noticed Marissa usually leaves a question. So I'll just ask the basic one 'what do you guys think should happen next?'**

**I have to also say that your suggestions really help her... even last chapter she didn't know what to write but your PMs and reviews really helped.**

**Anyways, thanks to the reviewers of this story! You guys are amazing!**


End file.
